


Best Friends Brother

by MythicalMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Smut, Tattoo artist Magnus, fire fighter alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMalec/pseuds/MythicalMalec
Summary: Isabelle and Magnus have been best friends ever since high school. Magnus how ever had never met Alec due to the fact that he was kicked out of his house when he was 16 and moved to live with his cousin Gabriel who lived just outside of New York. Now that he's 23 he decided to move back to New York due to a few reasons mainly involving missing his siblings and an incident that happened at his old fire house. What happens when he meets Isabelles best friend Magnus Bane?(Okay so this summery sucks but I promise the story will be better)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing!

It was good to be back in New York. He missed it and all of the people he loved in it. When Alec stepped out of his Jeep the first thing he did was stretch his legs. After spending loads of hours in his Jeep from driving from Tennessee to New York he was glad to not spend another night in a hotel. He was now outside his sisters house who he was spending a few days there until he could find a good apartment with his sisters help of course. He took a deep breath in and out and then grabbed the duffel bag from his truck and made his way to the front door. He looked around and smiled. His sister had a good place to live and it made him proud that she had a good life. Isabelle was a very well known model and she got paid loads when she did gigs. She also owned her own fashion store which was always her dream and seeing that his sister reached her dream made him happy and proud of her. 

Alec took another deep breath in and out and then knocked on the door three times. As he waited he became more anxious. Was his sister going to be glad to see him? She told him over the phone that she couldn't wait but he couldn't help but feel as if she might be lying. Alec was soon interrupted from his thoughts as the door swung open but instead of his sister it was a man he had never seen before. The man was wearing a bright purple shirt with black sparkly skinny jeans. He had many tattoos on his arms and his hair was spiked up with also glitter in it. He also had snake bites as well.

"Oh my. Who are you?" The man practically purred as he eyed Alec's body up and down not once,not twice, but three times. Alec shifted on his feet as he became uncomfortable under the mans gaze on him. He was just about to ask if Isabelle was home when the man was pushed aside and he felt someone tackle him to the ground.   
"Hello to you too Izzy." Alec said with a laugh.   
Izzy smiled and hugged her brother tighter. "I missed you so much Alec you have no idea."   
"Really? You don't have to lie to me Izzy." Alec said with a sad smile.  
Izzy gasped and stepped back from her brother only to hit him on the arm as hard as she could.   
"Why would you think that? Of course I missed you! You're my big brother. I love you so much." Izzy said as a tear ran down her face.  
Alec suddenly grabbed his sister and hugged her again. "Sorry Izzy. It's just..you know how I am."  
"Yeah I know...by the way they don't know you're back and if you don't want them to know then that is perfectly okay with me." Isabelle said with a grin.  
Alec laughed and pulled away from his sister. 

Alec grabbed his duffel bag off the floor from when he dropped it when Izzy tackled him. As he looked up he saw the same man in the door way smiling at the both of them with affection.   
"Oh right. Magnus this is my big brother Alec. Alec this is my best friend and room mate Magnus. And yes I know I didn't tell you that I had a room mate because if you had known you would of probably gone to stay at Jace's." Isabelle said as she looked between the two.  
"It's fine really." Alec said with a smile and then turned his head to look at Magnus.  
"Nice to meet you gorgeous." Magnus said and held out a hand.   
Alec blushed but took his hand and shook it.  
"I...Uh...yeah you too." Alec stuttered causing Magnus to chuckle and Isabelle to have a huge grin.

Isabelle then grabbed his duffel bag and walked inside the house with Alec following her.   
"I'll give you the tour. First stop is where you will be sleeping until we find you an apartment." Isabelle said and walked down a hall way that contained three doors on the left and one door on the right. She walked down to the last door on the left and opened it. Inside was a full size bed with black sheets and a black comforter with some pillows. There was also a t.v. and a dresser as well.   
"It's not much but this is where you will be sleeping." Isabelle said.   
"It's perfect thank you." Alec said with a smile

Isabelle was about to say something else when a voice behind them spoke up.  
"Hey Isabelle darling. I have to go to work but I should be back in an hour. I have another client who needs to set up an appointment with me." Magnus said.  
"Oh alright. Hurry back though because when you get home we are going to celebrate Alec coming home." Isabelle replied  
"Wouldn't miss it. See you later Isabelle." Magnus said and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked over to Alec and smiled. "And you Alexander I will for sure see later." Magnus said with a wink and then walked out of the room and out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but another will be up later today (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you like the story!

As soon as they heard the front door close Isabelle turned around to face her brother and she had the biggest grin on her face which kind of scared Alec if he were to be honest. The two of them just stared at each other. Alec was waiting for Isabelle to say whatever she wanted to say but of course Isabelle had to be weird about it and say nothing until Alec said something first.

"Spit it out Isabelle." Alec said rolling his eyes.  
"Magnus thinks your gorgeous. Do you know what this means?" Isabelle said with the same grin on her face.  
"He was probably just being nice Izzy. And I could care less what it means." Alec replied as he placed his duffel bag on the bed.   
"Trust me Alec. He wasn't just being nice. He hasn't looked at anyone that way since....you know what lets finish the house tour." Izzy said and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room. Alec looked at his sister in confusion. It was weird that she just changed the subject like that but he wasn't going to say anything because he didn't want to make whatever this was awkward.

As they walked down the hall way she pointed at the door that was on the right. It was a bathroom and the only rooms that had a bathroom connected to it was Isabelle's room and Magnus's room. There were about five bed rooms in the house. Three were on one side of the house which were connected to the hallway they were in while the other two were up stairs. She then pointed out which one was Magnus's room which was the first door on the left which Alec liked because that means that there was a room in between their rooms. Isabelle then showed him the kitchen and the living room. They then headed up stairs and she showed him where her room was and the other room was which was made into Isabelles own fashion studio where she worked on creating designs for her store. The laundry room was also up there as well.

When the tour was done they made there way down stairs and they got them selves situated on the couch.   
"I can't believe you are here Alec. I missed you so much. When you moved away it was really hard for me and Jace. Especially after what we went through with Max." Isabelle said as she laid down and placed her hand on her brothers lap.  
Alec frowned. "I know Isabelle and I'm sorry. If there was any other choice you know I would of done it but I had no other option." Alec said softly and started to braid her hair.  
"I know I know. At least we got to skype and phone each other." Isabelle replied with a small smile.  
"Yeah except they had to be made in secret because if our parents found out you were talking to me they would of blocked my number in your phone or even take away or phone or monitored your phone or who knows what. I hate how they made it a rule where I couldn't speak to my siblings." Alec responded with a bitter laugh.  
"Yeah but we made it work. And now that me and Jace are out of the house they can't control what we do. Which reminds me Jace and Clary are on their way over right now. So is Simon, he had to work but they let him go early for this special occasion."   
"oh right the fiance. Is he living here as well?" Alec asked   
"Yep he sure is. You'll like him Alec he's really sweet." Isabelle said with a smile.  
"I'm sure I will. However i'll have to give him the talk I hope you know."   
"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Just then Isabelles phone went off and she sat up to reach her phone. "Magnus is done with his client and he's on his way over as well. Hey do you want pizza? We can order from your favorite pizza place. My treat of course."   
"Sure sounds great. Hey Izzy?"   
"Yeah Alec?"   
"I really missed you as well. You're not only my sister but you're one of my best friends. You and Jace."   
Isabelle smiled as a tear ran down her face. She ran over and hugged her brother.   
"You're one of my best friends too Alec." She said and then walked away as she dialed the number for Maia's Pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter sorry!
> 
> I will post again tonight or tomorrow and don't worry that chapter will be much longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writting (:  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Isabelle came back into the living room she had just hung up with Maia's pizza and sat down on the couch next to her brother. As soon as she sat down how ever the door bell rung. Isabelle groaned but stood up and headed towards the door. Alec followed her thinking it was probably Jace and Clary. What he was no expecting was when Isabelle opening the door to find Jace, Isabelle, Simon, And Magnus. Magnus was mumbling something about how he could of let them all in since he lived there too but when he looked up and saw that Isabelle had opened the door he stopped talking.

"Where is he?" Jace said as he pushed his way through. The moment Jace stepped inside he spotted Alec and dropped the bag he was carrying and ran to hug his brother. "Hey Buddy. I'm so glad you're back home!" Jace said with a grin.  
"Yeah me two." Alec said and the two of them separated only for Alec to be hugged by Clary.  
"Hey little girl." Alec said jokingly. Clary gave him a playfully glare causing Alec to laugh.  
"I missed you Alec." Clary said stepped away from the hug.  
"I missed you too Clary." Alec said with a smile.

Alec then noticed a man who was standing by the wall and looked about their age who had brown hair and glasses. Alec made his way over and held out his hand.  
"You must be my sisters fiance. I'm Alec."  
Simon slowly reached out and grabbed it and shook his hand. "I've heard so much about you. Although Isabelle didn't tell me how scary you looked. I'm Simon."  
They then let go of each others hands and Alec sighed. "Okay I'm only going to say this once and I'm saying this because it's my job as a big brother to do so. If you break my sisters heart in any way you will have me to answer too. Got it?"  
Simon nodded his head and was to scared to say anything.  
"Don't threaten my fiance Alec. I want my two favorite people to get along." Isabelle replied as she walked over.  
"Hey! I thought I was your favorite person!" Magnus said as he also joined the group followed my Jace and Clary.

Isabelle leaned into Magnus and smiled "You are but don't tell Simon." She said with a wink and laughed.  
Alec then smiled as he looked at everyone who supported him even the two new people he had just met. He then shook his head and walked over to the couch as he took off his black leather Jacket and draped it over the back of the couch.  
"Whoa! What happened to your arm?" A voice said behind him. It was Simon who said it and non to quietly causing the others to stop talking and make their way over to Alec too see what he was talking about.  
On the inside of Alec's right arm was burnt skin that covered almost all of his inner forearm.  
Alec was frozen. He really didn't want to talk about it. He even forgotten about it other wise he wouldn't have taken his Jacket off.

Isabelle walked over and grabbed Alec's arm only for it to be yanked away. Isabelles eyes went wide at the harshness of the yank.  
"I'm sorry.." Alec said quietly as he looked at the floor. He then looked up and saw everyone staring at him.  
"I...Need some air. Don't worry about me. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Alec said and kissed his sister on her temple and walked out of the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you like the chapter

As they watched Alec walk out the door the room went totally silent. They had no idea what happened and Isabelle and Jace were very worried for their older brother. Isabelle had an idea where the burn marks came from since Alec was a fire fighter but she didn't know why he freaked out about it and it made her heart break a little as it did Jace's. A few minutes past and Isabelle was thinking about going out to check on her brother when they heard the door open. Alec had his head hung low but continued to walk to where everyone was at. When he looked up he saw everyone was looking at him once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin this..." Alec said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I said something about your arm. I have no filter sometimes." Simon said with a sincere look  
"It's alright Simon. I get it." Alec said with a smile.   
The room went quiet again until the door bell rang causing all of them to jump and to burst out into laughter.  
"I got it." Isabelle said and walked over to the door. When she came back she was holding three pizza boxes and a soda on top of it.  
Simon rushed to her side to help bring it in.

"Good because I'm starving." Alec said with a chuckle. Isabelle placed the pizza boxes down on a table and opened them all up.   
Alec was about to grab a piece when Isabelle swatter his hand away. "Nope. You go sit down. I'll bring you your pizza. You're going to be spoiled today big brother."   
Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch to sit down. There was no point in arguing with his sister because she would end up wining anyways. Alec then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt someone sit down next to him and a warm plate on his lap. When he opened his eyes he saw it was actually Magnus who was sitting next to him and who had brought him his pizza.

"Thank you." Alec said and bit into his pizza. When he started to chew it he could help but make a small moan from how good it tasted. He hadn't had Maia's pizza in forever and it was always his favorite place to eat at when he was a kid. When he looked over he saw Magnus was staring at him which made Alec blush. He swallowed the pizza and cleared his throat. "So uh...how did you and Izzy meet?" 

Magnus smiled and took a sip of his drink. "In high school. Isabelle was a sophomore and I was a junior. We were taking the same fashion class and we instantly clicked. She's a wonderful person."   
Alec nodded as he took another bite. "Yeah. I couldn't ask for a better sister."   
"And she couldn't ask for a better brother. I've heard a lot about you Alexander." Magnus replied with a wink and took a bite of his own pizza.  
Alec turned his head and glared at Isabelle who had made her way into the living room with everyone else. "She told you my full name? Of course she did."   
Magnus couldn't help but laugh. As Magnus watched Alec he couldn't help but think how adorable and hot and sexy and cute the man was all at once. It just wasn't fair. Magnus was about to reply when Isabelle tapped on a glass she had in her hands.

"I would like to make a toast to my wonderful big brother who is just an amazing guy and I couldn't imagine my life with out you. I'm so glad you're home." Isabelle said with a smile. Jace who was sitting on an arm chair stood up.   
"I am also glad my brother has returned. I missed you man. It wasn't the same with you gone dude."   
They all then clanked their glasses together and Alec couldn't help but smile.   
It was then Clary's time to speak. "So Alec. I thought everything was going good over there. I mean you finally became a fire fighter last year and you managed to go to an awesome fire house. What happened?"

Alec placed his plate down on the coffee table and closed his eyes. He knew he would have to tell the story he just didn't think it would be right now.   
Clary saw the pain and sadness written on Alec's face and immediately she felt bad. "Alec...you don't have to tell us. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."   
Alec shook his head and opened up his eyes. "It's alright Clary. It's not a pleasant story but I guess I would have to tell you all sooner or later. It actually has something to do with this." Alec said and held out the arm with the burn marks. 

"Do you want me to leave Alexander? I know you don't know me and I totally get it if you don't want to tell a total stranger." Magnus asked as he looked over at Alec. Alec turned his head and gave Magnus a soft smile. "No stay. You're my sisters best friend so that means we're going to see a lot of each other so I really don't mind."   
Magnus nodded and gave him a smile back. "Alright. Take your time then." 

Alec sighed and ran a hand over his face.   
"It started a few months after I was accepted to the fire house. Everything was great. The guys were nice and they accepted me right away....until they found out I was gay. It was Chief Morgenstern who found out first which I had no idea how he found out. But once he did he told the rest of the guys and thats when everything went down hill." Alec said and closed his eyes once more as he leaned his head back on the couch. "They started calling me names and treated me as if I wasn't even a real fire fighter. They would say stuff like here comes the fag fire fighter, he shouldn't even be one. Or something like We might catch the disease better stay away." 

Alec stopped and took a deep breath in. He also heard a gasp coming from his sister and even Clary. Jace had his hands curled into fists. "I didn't let it get to me however because I just thought that it wouldn't get any worse than that. I can handle a few name callings, I've heard it all my life. But it did get worse.   
A month ago we got a call about a fire inside a house. Me and two other guys went in to see if there was anyone trapped inside. I managed to get a Woman out and the two other firemen helped a man out. They told me that there was a child still inside and so without even thinking I ran inside and I looked everywhere but there was no child. I was in the kitchen when I realized that there was no kid and before I could head out there was an explosion that came from the oven. I was thrown into a wall and my fire suit was burned straight through and that's when I felt my arm and leg burning and it hurt like hell. I tried to stand up but I was in too much pain." Alec stopped to give himself a minute

No one tried to talk. They knew that Alec had to get the story out and that interrupting him would make it worse.   
"I then reached for my walkie talkie and I called for assistance but no one answered. I knew that they were working and I knew that this was a trap from the moment I realized there was no kid but I still tried to call for help. No one came so I had to drag my self out of that house before the roof collapsed or worse. When I finally dragged myself out of the house and onto the street I saw that the house was no longer on fire and when I looked to my side I saw that the fire truck I had arrived on was leaving. They didn't check to see if I was okay. They didn't try to help me. They just left me there to die. Thank fully one of the paramedics found me and helped me but.....how could they just leave someone to die like that? I was in a hospital for two weeks and when I got out I started to pack my things and that's when I decided to come back. Not just because of what happened but because I needed to see my family again." Alec said and finally the story was done. 

Isabelle and Jace got up from where they were sitting and rushed over to Alec and hugged him tight.   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Jace asked softly.  
"Because I was embarrassed..." Alec replied shaking his head as he tried not to let the tears that he was holding back fall.  
"Theres no reason to be embarrassed Alec. God this makes me so angry. Did they even get in trouble?" Isabelle asked  
"No. When the cops asked them what happened they said that I wasn't on shift that day and that they didn't even know I was there and that I must of have came on my own."   
"So what are you going to do now?" Isabelle asked.  
"He's going to find a new fire house that's what he's going to do." Simon said for the first time in a while  
"I can't. If they treated me that way because they knew I was gay...then everywhere else will probably do the same thing. Mom and Dad were right. I was never made out to become a fire fighter." Alec said and stood up.  
"I think I'm going to head to bed. Plus we have apartment searching to do tomorrow. Good night Isabelle, Jace, Clary. Nice meeting you Magnus and Simon." Alec said and with a nod of the head he headed down the hallway and into the room he was staying and went straight to sleep. He didn't want to talk about it any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> P.S. Loved the new episode of Shadowhunters  
> Hate having to wait a whole week to watch the next episode haha (:

When they heard Alec close the door Jace couldn't hold it in any more. He had to hit something so when he stood up and walked over to the wall and straight on punched it. Clary immediately got up and rushed over to Jace.   
"Jace...." Clary whispered and wrapped her arms around him as Jace did the same. Even though his hand was hurting from hitting the wall he couldn't care less.  
"I'm so angry. How could they do that to him? After everything he went through with our parents? With Max? He doesn't deserve any of this." Jace said with a sigh.  
Isabelle sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know Jace but what can we do? They didn't believe Alec so it's not like they would believe us too. I think we should all just head to bed."   
Everyone nodded in agreement.

As Isabelle walked Clary and Jace to the door Jace turned around and grabbed his sisters arm.   
"Hey could I go with you guys to check out the apartments with you? It's just that I would like to hang out with you guys especially Alec since it's been a while."  
Isabelle smiled and hugged him. "Of course. Magnus is coming too. He has an eye for these kinds of things."  
"Of course he does." Jace chuckled and walked out.   
"Take care of him okay?" Isabelle asked Clary as they hugged.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Clary replied and left to catch up with Jace.

When Isabelle turned around she saw Magnus and Simon talking. She smiled and walked over to them. Simon gave Isabelle a kiss on her head and then told he was going to take a shower and then head to bed. When he left it was just Magnus and Isabelle.  
"Wow what a night huh?" Isabelle said to Magnus.  
"Yeah but it was nice. Your brother is very lovely. I can't believe something like that happened to him." Magnus replied.  
"I just want to see him happy and nothing just seems to be going right for him Magnus." Isabelle said as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
Magnus wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You told me that your parents kicked him out and that's why I have never met him before but you never told me why. Was it because they found out he was gay?"   
"Yes and no. A Main part of it yes but another part...well that you would have to ask Alec. Sorry Magnus but you shouldn't hear it from me."   
"Of course Izzy. Well I wish you a good night. I will see you and that gorgeous brother of yours tomorrow." Magnus said with a grin  
"Who? Jace?" Isabelle asked jokingly.  
"Ew Izzy just ew." Magnus replied and left to go to his room. 

It was around 2 am when Magnus jolted awake due to a scream he heard. Magnus rubbed his eyes and wondered if he just had imagined it when he heard it once more. Magnus right away got up and ran to where the scream was coming from. It was coming from Alec's room. Magnus was about to open it when he head foot steps. When he turned his head he saw it was Isabelle running. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door and gasped when she saw what was happening. Alec was thrashing about with tears running down his face. He was having a nightmare.

Magnus was frozen. He had no idea what to do. Isabelle on the other hand did. She walked over and placed a hand on her brothers arm and started to rub it up and down. Alec slowly stopped thrashing around and slowly opened his eyes. The tears how ever did not stop.  
"Iz...Izzy?" Alec asked. His voice was rough and strained  
"Hey Hey...shhh it's alright. You're okay." Isabelle said and wrapped her arms around him.  
Alec shook his head and sat up. He looked around and then noticed Magnus who was standing in the doorway.  
"Damn it. I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to wake you." Alec said softly.   
Magnus walked over and sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Alec's knee.  
"Darling you were having a nightmare. Don't apologize."

Isabelle got up and ran out of the room only to return with a box of tissues. She handed it to her brother and sat down on the bed as well.  
"I thought you were over these nightmares Alec." Isabelle said rubbing his back.  
Alec wiped at his face with the tissues and then sighed.  
"I was Izzy I really was but ever since.....ever since I got burned they started to come back. Some of them have Max in it and other times I dream about that night I had to drag my self out of that house." Alec said not looking at anyone.  
"Which one was it?" Isabelle asked.  
"It was about Max." Alec replied. "I guess I need to start taking my meds again."   
"Do you have any left or do you need to make another apointment?"  
"I have some left. When I run out I'll make another one okay? Now you both should go back to bed. I'm alright I promise." Alec said  
Isabelle sighed and nodded her head. She then kissed Alec's cheek and stood up. "Okay. Good night Alec I love you."   
"I love you too Izzy." Alec said and Isabelle smiled and walked out.

Magnus however didn't move. He just looked at Alec and his hand was still on Alec's knee.  
"I used to get nightmares too all the time. So if you ever need to talk to anyone about them just know I'll be here okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks Magnus." Alec said and Magnus smiled in return. He then slowly stood up and headed towards the door.  
"Magnus?" Alec asked  
Magnus turned around and looked over at Alec. "Yes Alexander?"  
"When did the nightmares go away?"   
"Three years ago. But it's different for everyone. Don't worry they will be gone before you know it." Magnus said and winked and then turned around and left right before saying good night.  
Alec said good night as well and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Alec woke up he woke up to the smell of bacon and Alec hadn't realize he was hungry until his stomach growled at the thought of Bacon. Alec rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He was wearing some grey sweatpants and a black tank top. He made his way into the kitchen and was surprised to see Simon and Isabelle sitting at the kitchen table while Magnus was cooking the bacon and flipping pancakes. Alec then shook his head and made his way over to the table and took his spot next to Isabelle. 

"Good morning Sleepy head." Isabelle said with a smile.   
"Good Morning Izzy." Alec said with a yawn causing Magnus to turn around.   
"Alexander you're awake! Good now we can eat!" Magnus said as he got out plates.   
"You guys didn't have to wait for me." Alec said softly  
"That's what I said." Simon said receiving a smack in the arm from Isabelle. Simon rolled his eyes and sighed. "What? I'm hungry." 

Magnus then walked over and placed a plate in front of everyone with pancakes and bacon on it. He then set down a plate next to Alec which was clearly Magnus's plate. Isabelle stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. She grabbed four mugs and poured everyone some coffee. When everyone was finally sitting at the table Alec was about to take a bite when he suddenly placed his fork down and got up from the table. He then ran to his room and then came back to everyone looking at him weird. 

"Sorry. It's just I have to take these before I eat." Alec said holding up a pill bottle. He then made his way back to the table and sat down. Alec then took two pills out of the pill bottle and popped them into his mouth taking a sip of his coffee. Isabelle and Magnus went back to eating but Simon was looking at Alec with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you Simon?" Alec asked rolling his eyes causing Magnus to laugh.   
Simon cleared his throat and shook his head before going back to eating his food.   
Alec sighed and pushed his pill bottle over to Simon. Simon raised an eyebrow once more before picking it up and looking at it.  
"It's to help with the pain of the burns. All you had to do was ask what they were for Simon." Alec said and took back his pill bottle.   
"Right. Sorry." Simon replied looking between Alec and Isabelle who was quietly laughing at her fiance.

Alec rolled his eyes and then took a bite out of the pancakes.   
"Wow Magnus this is delicious." Alec said taking another bite  
"Thank you. They're just pancakes though." Magnus said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah well I haven't had anything home made in forever." Alec said this time taking a sip of his coffee.  
Magnus turned his head to look at Alec and smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it." 

When everyone was finished they all cleaned up. Now it was time to get ready to go apartment searching.   
"Jace should be here in an hour and then soon after that we can go." Isabelle said  
"I'm going to take a shower in our bathroom alright babe?" Simon asked kissing her cheek.  
"That's fine I'll just take one in the down stairs one." Isabelle said.   
Alec groaned and shook his head. "If you take a shower down here then I'm never going to be able to take one before we go. You take so long in the bathroom I don't get it."   
"It's because I'm a girl dear brother." Isabelle said and with that she headed into the bathroom and shut the door.  
"You can use the bathroom in my room Alexander." Magnus said with a smile.  
"I..uh...Are you sure?" Alec asked  
"Positive. Besides I already took a shower before you woke up."  
"Oh okay. Thank you." Alec said and they headed off towards Magnus's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Alec stepped out of the shower he got dressed and tried to dry his hair the best he could. He then opened the bathroom door to find Magnus sitting on his bed painting his nails. He was also wearing a purple tank top and it was the first time Alec could see Magnus's tattoos fully. He quickly looked away when Magnus lifted his head to see Alec standing in the bathrooms doorway. 

"Did you have a nice shower Alexander?" Magnus asked as he raked his eyes over Alec's body. Alec was wearing a black v neck with grey jeans.   
"I...Uh yes. Thank you for letting me use it." Alec said with a small smile.  
"Anytime." Magnus said with a wink and then went back to painting the rest of his nails. It was an olive green color.   
"Where did you get your tattoos done? They are amazing." Alec asked getting the courage to speak out.  
Magnus stopped painting his nails once more and looked at Alec with a huge grin. "Thank you darling. And I did them myself."  
Alecs eyes widened at that. "You did them on yourself? Wow. So when you said client...you're a tattoo artist aren't you?"   
"I am indeed. Do you have any tattoos?" Magnus asked searching Alec's body for any.

Alec nodded and held out his left arm. On his inner forearm there were three arrows and each of them had flowers running across them.   
"I have this one. I have a few others as well." Alec replied looking at his own tattoo.  
Magnus stood up and walked over grabbing Alec's arm. "I think I've seen this somewhere." Magnus said   
"Uh you might of seen it in one of Clary's sketch books. Isabelle came up with the idea of it and Clary drew it." Alec said with a smile remembering it all so well.  
"Ah! Yes Clarissa is an excellent artist. When did you get this done may I ask?" Magnus asked  
"It was right after I was thrown out of the house when I was 16. My parents are against tattoos so when I was kicked out I guess their opinion about it didn't matter anymore so I decided to get one." Alec explained.  
"Well It's beautiful. Who ever did the tattoo knew what they were doing too." Magnus replied.

Alec laughed and then sighed. "Yeah. Normally I would never get anything with flowers on myself but when I saw how much it meant to Isabelle I had to get it and I don't regret it one bit."   
Magnus smiled. He had heard so many stories about how Alec was such an amazing brother and hearing him talk about his sister proved it. It was a beautiful thing.  
"Well It's a gorgeous tattoo for a gorgeous man." Magnus said with a wink. Alec knew he was starting to blush so he quickly bowed his head causing a water droplet to drip from his hair and on to his neck. Magnus stared at it and wished more than anything he could go right over and just lick it up but unfortunately he couldn't do that...not yet anyways. 

The door bell then rang and Alec's head snapped up. "I should go get that. It's probably Jace." Alec said and walked out of the room.   
Magnus groaned to himself and quickly but not to quick finished painting his nails.

When Alec opened the door he smiled and grabbed Jace into a hug.   
"Hey buddy." Jace said as he followed Alec inside.   
"Hey Jace." Alec said with a smile and led him to his room. Alec found his combat boots and some socks and pulled them back on.   
"So how was your first night here?" Jace asked sitting down on the bed.  
"It was fine." Alec lied. He remembered having the nightmare and he was hoping that no one would bring it up to Jace.   
"I'm glad." Jace said with a smile.

Isabelle then walked into the room and sat down in between Jace and Alec.  
"Are you guys ready to go apartment searching? We're walking by the way because traffic is terrible today and there are a few good ones a few blocks from here." Isabelle said with a grin.  
"That's fine with me. Clary wanted to know if we could all meet up for lunch. She said she has important news to tell us. Mainly Alec and no she didn't tell me what it was about." Jace replied  
"Me? What could she possibly want to tell me?" Alec asked   
"I have no clue." Jace answered.

Suddenly there was a knock and when the three of them looked up they saw Magnus in the doorway.  
"Sherman wanted me to tell you that he's leaving. Also we better get going while it's still nice out."   
Isabelle stood up and rolled her eyes. "It's Simon Magnus, you know that. Meet me by the door when in five. I'm going to tell my fiance bye."   
"Do you really just forget his name or?" Jace asked Magnus  
"Of course not. It's just fun to tease them." Magnus replied causing a snort from Alec and Jace  
The three of them then made their way out of the room and towards where Isabelle was at so they could leave to find an apartment for Alec.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they got to the first apartment Alec immediately didn't like it. It was way too big. It had four bed rooms and three bathrooms and living in a huge space made him think about how he would be living alone and how single he was. The second apartment was alright but still it didn't feel right. When he told Jace it didn't feel right he just laughed at him but Alec didn't care. The third apartment however was perfect. Like they always say third times the charm. The apartment building had a lobby which was nice and his actual apartment had two bed rooms and two bathrooms, one in the master bedroom and the other in the hall way. The kitchen was a decent size which was nice because Alec liked to cook now and then. The living room was also a decent size. The apartment was perfect for Alec. 

"I want this one." Alec said the moment he had finished looking at everything.   
"It is a pretty good apartment Alexander." Magnus said looking around.   
Isabelle squealed when she heard Alec saying how much he liked it.   
"I think it's time to sign the lease don't you think Mr. Lightwood." The owner of the apartments asked.  
Alec sighed and shook his head. "I wish but I can't right now." 

Isabelle gasped and twirled her head causing her hair to fling all over the place. "Alec! Why cant you?"  
"Because Izzy. I don't have a job and I'm going to need money in order to live in an apartment don't you think?" Alec asked  
Isabelle, Magnus, and Jace each gave each other a look.  
"What?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Well you see big brother we knew this would be an issue so when you called saying that you were coming back to live down here we decided to save up some money to get you a long for a couple of months and when you get a job you can just pay us back." Isabelle said  
Alec looked at all three of them and held up a hand. "No way. I can't take your money you guys."   
"You're not taking it. You're borrowing it. Come on let us help you Alec. You looked after us and now its our turn." Jace replied

Alec sighed and nodded. "I guess you guys do owe me." Alec said with a laugh and then turned his head towards Magnus. "However Magnus you really don't have too. I mean you barely even know me why would you help pay for this?"  
Magnus stepped closer and was now standing in front of Alec. "Alexander I did it because of all the wonderful stories your sister told me about how you helped them even when you were away and I thought it was an amazing thing to do. I didn't have to meet you to know you are an amazing person."  
"I'm not that amazing." Alec mumbled but before anyone could protest Alec turned to look at the apartment owner.   
"Where do I sign?"

When Alec was done signing the lease they left the apartment complex and Jace had told them that Clary was waiting for them at Taki's . Arriving at the cafe they found Clary and sat down at the table which surprisingly had everyones favorite coffee sitting at the table.  
"Thanks babe." Jace said sliding in next to her and kissing her cheek.  
Alec sat down followed by Magnus and Isabelle.   
"So uh...you said you had something to tell me?" Alec questioned.  
"Always right to the point Alec. Somethings never change." Clary said with a laugh and Alec gave her a small smile in return.  
"Well you know how Luke, my step dad is the chief at New York Fire House 51? I talked to him and told him about Alec loosing his job and I hope you didn't mind but I told him what you told us." Clary added

"You...You did what? Clary I didn't want everyone to know." Alec said as he rubbed his right hand with his left trying to calm himself down.  
"Clary why did you do that?" Isabelle asked a little bit angry.  
"Can I please finish my story so you can understand why I did so?" Clary asked  
Alec sighed and nodded as did Isabelle.  
"Well when I told Luke he was furious. So you know what he did? He got you a job Alec. You're going to be fighting fires once again!" Clary said with a huge grin on her face.  
"And he doesn't mind that i'm...." Alec said  
"That you're gay? Of course not Alec! I've been over to that fire house ever since my mom got married to him and they are the nicest people ever. Alec you will love it there. Besides you can trust Luke. You once said he was more like a dad to you then your own dad." Clary replied.

Alec grinned and stood up reaching over to Hug Clary. Alec rarely showed affection so it shocked everyone that he hugged her. Clary hugged him back and Alec sat down once more. "Thank you so much. I'm no longer mad at you." Alec said causing the group to laugh.  
"You're welcome. I gave him your number so you should be expecting a call sometime tomorrow."   
"This means so much to me. You know how much I love being a fire fighter." Alec said   
"We know buddy." Jace said with a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> sorry for any mistakes in my writing  
> hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they got back to Isabelle's Alec decided he would stay a few more nights at Isabelle's until he gets some furniture into the apartment. Clary had decided to come back to Isabelle's as well since they decided to have a movie night. Simon was already home since he got off of work early. Simon's job was fixing computers and helping others with their technology. He loved working there because it was something he was good at and enjoyed. Isabelle had suggested they watched a Disney Movie which of course was The Jungle Book the live action one because none of them had seen it yet. Alec and Jace both complained but was ruled out by the others.

Jace and Clary were snuggled up on the floor with pillows and blankets. Isabelle and Simon were on the couch which left the love seat for Alec and Magnus.  
As the movie started Isabelle got up and made everyone popcorn. She handed out a bowl to Clary and Jace and one to Alec and Magnus and got one for her and Simon. A few minutes into the movie Magnus moved slightly on purpose so that their thighs were touching. Alec jumped slightly causing Magnus to laugh quietly. When Alec went to grab some popcorn Magnus had the same idea and they both brushed each others hands in the bowl. Alec immediately pulled his hand out.

"Sorry." Alec mumbled as he placed his hand on his own lap.  
Magnus smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's quiet alright darling." Magnus replied  
Alec turned his attention back to the tv but it didn't last when Magnus poked his arm.  
"Yes Magnus?" Alec whispered rolling his eyes.  
"I was just wondering...What's your favorite color?" Magnus whispered back.  
"Black. Why do you want to know?" Alec asked  
"Black is not a color. And I want to know so I can get to know you. I want to be friends after all." Magnus said even though he really wanted something more than a friendship.  
Alec cleared his throat and nodded. "Right...Right. And Black is a color thank you. What is yours?"   
"Right now? Hazel." Magnus replied looking at Alec in the eyes. Alec blushed and ducked his head grabbing some popcorn and placing them into his mouth.

Isabelle groaned and threw a popcorn at Magnus's head causing Magnus to turn his head and glare at her.  
"Some of us are trying to watch the movie. Stop talking Magnus, you too Alec." Isabelle said and turned her attention back to the tv while leaning her head on her fiance's chest.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and stuffed some popcorn into his mouth.   
Halfway through the movie Magnus felt a weight on his shoulder and when he looked over he saw Alec sleeping. It was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. Magnus smiled and softly swept the piece of hair that was covering Alec's eyes behind his ear. Magnus then leaned his head back and fell asleep himself.

When the movie ended Jace and Clary both stood up and walked over to Isabelle and Simon who stood up as well.  
"How long do you think until Magnus asks him out?" Isabelle asked.  
"Why do you think Magnus will do it? Why not Alec ask him out?" Simon asked  
"Because it's Alec. Alec doesn't know what he wants half the time." Jace responded.  
"I say give it a few days." Clary said and Isabelle nodded.  
Jace and Clary both said good bye and headed home.

"I'm going to get them a blanket. Meet you upstairs babe." Isabelle said and kissed Simon.  
Simon smiled and wrapped his arms around Isabelle. "Alright baby." Simon said and kissed her cheek then headed up stairs.  
Isabelle then grabbed the blanket that was on the ground and placed it gently over Alec and Magnus.   
She then got out her phone and took a quick picture of the two.  
It was nice seeing her brother relaxed and it was even nicer that he was being relaxed with someone else that wasn't part of his family.  
Isabelle put her phone away and then kissed Alec's forehead and then Magnus's and went upstairs to join Simon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Magnus woke up he felt warm. Not only warm but he felt something on his shoulder. Magnus rubbed his eyes and when he looked down he saw a blanket was on top of him. And also another body? Magnus carefully moved his head to the side and smiled when he saw it was Alec who still had his head on Magnus's shoulder. Alec was still asleep so it was a perfect opportunity to get a good look at this gorgeous man. Magnus couldn't help but smile because Alec just looked so peaceful and relaxed and it was a good thing after hearing what had happened to him. Magnus also wanted to run his hands through Alec's soft and black hair but if he did that then he would probably wake up Alec and it would also be a little weird. Magnus sighed and grabbed his phone. It was about 8 am and he was about to put it down when his phone went off. The text message ringtone was just three chirps but it was very loud causing Magnus to curse because it most likely woke Alec up.

Alec was woken up by the sound of Magnus's phone. Alec groaned and rubbed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and they went huge when he realized he wasn't in his bed nor was his head on a pillow. He slowly lifted his head to find Magnus looking at him with a smile. Alec bowed his head and blushed.   
"I'm so sorry Magnus." Alec said rubbing the back of his neck and then yawned  
"No need to be sorry darling. In fact this was one of the best sleeps I've had in a while." Magnus replied with a wink.  
Alec laughed and lifted the blanket off of him and stood up. He then stretched by raising his arms causing the shirt to lift a little bit exposing the skin on his back and Magnus couldn't help but to look. When Alec placed his arms back down along with his shirt he turned around to see Magnus still looking at him.  
"I...Um... I'm going to take a shower before someone else uses it." Alec said and walked as fast as he could to his room to get some clothes and then to the bathroom.

Once Magnus heard the bathroom door shut and water running he groaned loudly and closed his eyes. He was then startled by some one laughing behind him.  
"Oh god Magnus. You my friend are hopeless." Isabelle said making her way over to Magnus and sitting down where Alec was. She then brought her legs up and placed them on Magnus's lap.  
"Why does your brother have to be so attractive Isabelle? Not only attractive but adorable and nice and kind and ugh!"   
Isabelle laughed once more. "You guys would be so cute together. You have to ask him out." Isabelle replied  
Magnus smirked. "Oh trust me. I plan on it. I just don't know when. Probably after he hears from Luke about the whole fire house thing. I want something to go right for him before I ask him out."   
"You have a good heart Magnus." Isabelle said and then sighed. "He didn't have any nightmares last night did he?"   
"I don't think so. I actually think he slept well. I know I did."   
"That's good. He usually doesn't when he sleeps next to someone. He does need to set an appointment with his therapist again though." Isabelle responded

Magnus wanted to ask more about why Alec went to begin with or when he started to go but he knew that he should probably ask Alec himself and it was too early to do that. Instead Magnus smiled and turned his head to look at Isabelle.  
"Are you busy today? You don't have any modeling gigs or need to work at your shop today do you?" Magnus asked  
"Nope. Clary and Maia are going to be working today. I wanted a day off anyways. Why?" Isabelle asked  
Clary worked at an Art Gallery time to time and when she didn't do that she helped Isabelle with her shop. Maia on the other hand worked full time which Isabelle was grateful for.  
"Well..." Magnus said but was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Alec walking out with a phone pressed up to his ear.

"I will be on my way in a few. Yeah see you then. Thanks Luke. Bye." Alec said and then hung up. He had a smile on his way and when he looked over he saw Isabelle looking at him with a raised eyebrow.   
"What?" Alec asked making his way over.  
"What are you happy about?" Isabelle asked.  
"Well Izzy. Luke just called and he said that he wants me to come by the fire house to get to know the place and the guys. He also said that I would be starting tomorrow. I'm so excited Izzy. I didn't think I would be able to do this again after what had happened."   
Isabelle jumped up and hugged her brother. "That's fantastic Alec! I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks...I'm also nervous though. What if it happens all over again? I don't think I could handle that." Alec said softly  
This time Magnus stood up and walked over. "Alexander. Luke would never let that happen. He's a good guy and Clary brought me over there once. The guys there are very nice. Just don't think about it. It will be amazing."   
Alec sighed and rubbed his temples. "I suppose you're right. Thanks Magnus and Isabelle. I do have to go so I will be back soon alright?" 

"See you later big brother. I'm so proud of you never forget it." Isabelle said with a smile. "I'm going to go talk to Simon and tell him just so that he doesn't ask where you are." Isabelle said and ran to her room.  
Magnus walked Alec to the door. Alec stepped out side where Magnus was still in the house. "Just to let you know...You are going to be the sexiest fireman at the fire house. Firemen in general are sexy but you? You are a whole new definition of the hot and Sexy fireman. Now go and enjoy your time at the fire house." Magnus said and then closed the door.   
Alec stood there shocked. He had no idea what just happened. Magnus thought he was hot? Maybe he was just saying that. Whatever it was Alec just shook his head and headed into his Jeep.  
\----

"My brother is going to be thinking about what you just said the whole way there I hope you know that." Isabelle said.  
Magnus jumped and turned around to see a grin on Isabelle's face  
"I thought you were talking with Simon." Magnus said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I did for a second. I just wanted you to think you were alone with Alec so you could say something like that and it worked."   
"You darling are evil." Magnus said and laughed. "Anyways do you want to go shopping with me and hang out like the old times? I miss my best friend even if we do live in the same house."  
"I would love too. Let me tell Simon and then we can go." Isabelle said with a smile and ran back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Malec in this chapter sorry guys.   
> But don't worry there will be tons in the next one (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Alec got to the fire house he smiled. It was big and it looked pretty nice. He took a deep breath in and walked inside. As he took a look around he was startled by someone tapping on his shoulder. Alec turned around to see who it was.   
"Hey. You must be Alec right? I'm Raj." Raj said and held out his hand.  
Alec smiled and shook it. "Yeah. How do you know my name?"   
"Oh! Luke said someone named Alec was dropping by so he could show them the fire house. Looks like you're going to be one of us huh?" Raj said as he motioned Alec to follow him.  
"Oh right. And yeah I hope so." Alec replied  
"Well We are glad to have a new face around here. This is Luke's office. He should be inside just knock. See you around Alec." Raj said with a grin and then walked off.

Alec shook his head as he laughed to himself. Raj was weird but in a good way. He was glad that he was nice too and actually seemed excited that Alec was going to become part of their fire house. Alec took another deep breath in and out and then knocked on the dooor. A few minutes later it opened with Luke on the other side. Luke stepped to the side so Alec could come in.  
"Alec! It's so glad to see you again kid." Luke said pulling Alec into a hug.  
"Yeah you too Luke. I haven't seen you since I was 16." Alec said as they pulled away.  
"Ah yes. Did you see your parents yet?" Luke asked cautiously.  
"No and I don't plan on it any time soon." Alec said bluntly

Luke nodded and gestured for Alec to sit down. Once Alec sat down Luke went to the other side of his desk and sat down as well. He then handed Alec a water bottle and got himself one as well.  
"So I just wanted to say that you already got the job and you will be starting tomorrow if that is fine with you. I already had a suit be delivered here and stuff like that so don't worry about that. You are a great fire fighter from what I can tell and we need someone like you. And Clary told me what happened to you and I am so sorry about that. I used to be friends with Morgenstern and it doesn't surprise me that he did that to you. He is a real ass and I think he should be fired but hey what can I do? I just want you to know that no one here will do that too you. We all support one another and if anything like that happens you come talk to me and I will handle it. Now I have some paper work for you to fill out and then we can go on that tour and meet your fellow members. That is if you still want the job." Luke explained  
"Of course I want the job Luke!" Alec said with a laugh.

Luke smiled and handed him the paper work along with a pen.  
"So you were friends with Valentine?" Alec asked as he filled the papers out.  
"Yep. And I don't regret getting away from the friendship. Your parents were friends with him too you know." Luke replied  
Alec stopped writing and looked up. "They what?"   
Luke nodded. "Yeah. Back in high school they had their own little group after I decided I didn't want to be Valentines friend anymore."  
"Then that's probably how he knew I was gay. My parents probably told him. ! I wasn't still in the closet or anything it's just I didn't feel the need to tell them you know? So how else would he have found out?" Alec said and went back to writing  
"It wouldn't surprise me honestly. I know I never got the chance to tell you this but I'm sorry they kicked you out. You didn't deserve. Especially when they kick you out a year later after your brother died." Luke responded  
"Yeah well what can you do? Parents of the year right there." Alec said and they both laughed.

After Alec was done with the paper work they took a tour of the fire house and he met the people he would be working with. The people were very nice just like Clary and Magnus had told him and it was a nice change from where he used to work. He found out he would be with squad 32 and that he would have to come in at 9 am tomorrow morning which Alec didn't really mind. When they finished Luke and the others said good bye to Alec and Alec said good bye as well and was heading to his jeep when he saw two people he was trying to avoid across the street looking into a glass window of a shop. Alec tried to hurry to get to his jeep and hoped he wouldn't be spotted but of course he had no luck. 

His Parents had turned around the moment Alec start to walk towards his car and when their eyes landed on him they started to walk his way. There was no use in getting in his car now. He knew he had to talk to them some time and he figured it would have to be right now.  
"Alexander?" Maryse asked when they were now face to face  
"Mother. Father." Alec said looking between the two.  
"What in the world are you doing back here?" Robert asked bitterly  
"I missed my siblings so I moved back." Alec spat  
"I doubt they missed you." Robert replied  
"Last time I checked you had a job at the fire house back where your cousin lives. Did you just decide to quit that? How irresponsible." Maryse said shaking her head.  
"You checked up on me? Why? So I couldn't tarnish the Lightwood name anymore? Are you the ones who told Valentine I was gay?" Alec asked clutching his car keys.  
"We thought he should know that someone like you was at his fire house." Robert replied

Alec didn't say anything. He unlocked his car and got inside. When he shut his door he rolled down the window.   
"Do you even care that I almost died because of that?" Alec asked  
"Don't kid yourself Alexander. You're fine aren't you? And why did you get in your car? Get out of there so we can talk." Maryse added  
"We are talking. And I'm not fine Mother." Alec replied  
"We want you out of New York and away from your siblings. They don't need someone like you around. And I'm not your mother anymore. Nor is Robert your father. You disappointed us so many times. First you kill Max and then you go and make yourself...Gay as you call it." Maryse replied

Alec gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could trying to hold back the tears.  
"I'm done talking to you. I'm not leaving and you can't do a damn thing about it. I will continue seeing my siblings and I DIDN'T KILL MAX" Alec shouted the last part and rolled up his window. He could hear Robert yell something but he just ignored it and drove away. He didn't want to go back to Izzy's because she would notice something had happened so instead he went to a place he thought he would never go to. A club called Pandemonium. Alec hated Clubs but he really needed a drink and that was the only place who had a bar that was close enough so that is where Alec went. 

When Alec got to Pandemonium he got out of his Jeep and headed inside. He then went to the bar immediately and sat down. Thank fully the bar wasn't crowded all though the dance floor was which didn't really matter to Alec because he wasn't going to go dance anyways.  
Alec ordered a beer but when the bar tender handed him his drink it wasn't a beer. It was a martini of some sort.  
"I didn't order this?" Alec said to the bartender  
"I know. That lovely fellow over there did." The bartender said with a smile and pointed at the guy a seat away from him.

Alec looked over and frowned. The man was looking at him with a smile and Alec had no idea when the guy got there. The guy then stood up and sat down on the bar stool next to Alec.  
"You looked like you needed something strong and I couldn't let you get away with just a beer. I'm Sebastian by the way. You are?" Sebastian said eyeing Alec up and down.  
Alec blushed and took a drink of the martini. "Alec."   
"So what are you doing here alone? I'm sure someone as good looking as you has someone to be with or did you just break up with them? You do seem kinda sad." Sebastian replied  
"I...Uh didn't break up with anyone nor am I seeing anyone. It's basically trouble with my parents but you don't need to know something like that." Alec responded  
"Ah I get it. Are you at least enjoying the drink?" Sebastian asked  
Alec nodded and took a huge gulp of it. "Yeah. Thanks."   
"No problem." Sebastian said and took a sip of his own drink.

A few minutes passed by and Alec started to not feel all that great. He closed his eyes and rested his head on bar. He then jumped when he felt a hand on his back.  
"Hey you don't look to good. Do you want some fresh air?" Sebastian asked  
"That sounds good." Alec said with a slight slur. He stood up but fell back down when he started to feel dizzy.  
"Whoa. Come on now let me help you." Sebastian said and took Alec's arm and placed it around his shoulders. He then helped Alec outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucked so sorry in advance.  
> Don't worry things will get better for Alec and he will start doing firemen things soon lol (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Isabelle and Magnus were finally done shopping.They didn't get a lot but they still managed to get a few things. They then decided to go to the club Pandemonium to get some drinks and to dance and hang out. They decided to park in parking lot of a store that was next to the club so that no damage could be done to her car due to drunk people. As they started to walk towards the club Isabelle stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice. She grabbed Magnus's arm to stop him from walking as well. "Do you hear that Magnus?" Isabelle asked

They were standing right next to the alley that was next to Pandemonium and they could hear someone struggling.  
"That sounds exactly like your brother Isabelle." Magnus said and when they reached the alley they froze.  
What they saw made both of them see red and they were both starting to get very angry. Alec was pinned up against the wall with Sebastian holding his hands up over his head with one hand while the other one was in Alec's pants. Sebastian was also kissing his neck.   
"Sebastian please...stop." Alec said. He tried to struggle but the drug made him weak and tired  
"I know you want this baby." Sebastian said and went back to kissing his neck.

When Magnus looked over at Alec's face he could see his eyes shut closed with tears running down his cheeks.   
"Hey!" Magnus shouted and started to walk over to them. Sebastian looked over and smiled. He kissed Alec on the lips and the whispered something in his ear. Sebastian looked over at Magnus once again and winked before taking his hand out of Alec's pants and started to run away. Isabelle ran to Alec once she saw him slump to the ground. Magnus was about to run after Sebastian but didn't because Alec and Isabelle needed his help. Magnus ran over and crouched down next to Alec.

"Oh Alec." Isabelle whispered as a tear ran down her face.   
Alec opened his eyes and looked over at his sister. "Izzy?"   
"Yes Alec it's me. Magnus is here too. Can you stand?" Izzy asked.  
Alec looked over at Magnus and then at Izzy. He then tried to stand but he started to feel dizzy again so he slumped to the ground once more.  
"I'm so tired." Alec said and shut his eyes  
"Magnus we need to get him out of here." Isabelle said with wide eyes

Magnus nodded and lifted Alec up carrying him bridal style.   
"It's alright Alexander. You're safe." Magnus whispered and they walked over to Isabelle's car.  
Isabelle got into the driver seat while Magnus got into the back along with Alec and let Alec lay down with his head in Magnus's lap.  
As they started to drive Magnus looked down At Alec who still had his eyes closed and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.  
"Alexander darling...can you hear me?"   
Alec nodded.   
"Are you alright? Do you need to go to a hospital? Did he do anything to you?" Magnus asked  
"I'm fine. He didn't really do anything. Just before you got there is when he.....he put his hand down my pants but he didn't get a chance to do anything. I'm just tired and dizzy." Alec mumbled  
"Alright. Go to sleep darling. You'll feel better when you wake up." Magnus said and ran a hand through Alec's hair trying to sooth him.  
Alec opened his eyes and smiled up at Magnus. "Thanks Magnus...." Alec said but then drifted off to sleep. 

When they got back to the house Magnus carried Alec to his bed. He took his shoes off and placed the covers over him. He ran his hand over Alec's forehead and then quietly said good night even though Alec was already sleeping. Magnus then left and went straight to Isabelle who was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Magnus sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "He will be just fine."  
"I know. He's strong. I just wish bad things would stop happening to him Magnus. He's gone through so much. I also don't understand what he was doing there? He never goes to clubs or even drinks."   
"Maybe ask him in the morning. He should talk to someone about what happened. There is something that is bothering me though. Did you hear him say that his name was Sebastian?" Magnus asked  
"Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" Isabelle said and stood up. "I knew I recognized him somewhere. He's the one that owns the other tattoo shop right? The one you are rivals with?" Isabelle asked  
"Yep. And tomorrow morning we are going to go straight over there and have a chat with him." Magnus said 

Isabelle sighed and sat back down. "Yes lets do that. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. We should take Jace with us."   
Magnus smiled and hugged her. "I agree. He's going to be pissed when we tell him."  
"I hope he is." Isabelle said with a sigh. "I just want Alec to be happy Magnus."   
"Me too darling. Why don't we get to bed? Deal with this in the morning." Magnus replied  
"Yeah that sounds good." Isabelle responded  
They both said good night and headed to their own rooms.  
Before going to bed Magnus called Luke and explained what had happened. Luke was more than happy to start Alec the day after tomorrow instead of tomorrow so that Alec could rest. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec jolted awake. He had another nightmare. It was about when he had to drag him self out of the building. The nightmare was just the memory playing in his head over and over again. Alec looked over at his phone and saw it was 6 in the morning. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He threw the covers off of him and when he stood up he realized how badly his head was hurting. That's when he remembered last night. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He was very glad Sebastian didn't do anything serious to him last night but he still couldn't get the words he had whispered to him right after Magnus and Isabelle showed up out of his head. Alec shook the thought away and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Alec was also glad his burns weren't bothering him this morning so he didn't have to take any of his medication.

Alec headed over to the coffee machine and started to make some coffee. He then went over to the medicine cabinet which was in the kitchen for some odd reason and got some advil for his headache. When the coffee was done he poured some into a mug and popped the pills into his mouth and took a drink of his coffee. He knew he should probably drank something else with the pills instead but he didn't care. Alec then sighed and sat down at the table. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top of them. A few minutes passed by and he heard a door open. He knew it was Magnus's door because he was the only one who had a room down stairs besides him. 

"Alexander? I thought I heard someone in here. I also smell coffee." Magnus said walking over to the table.  
"Uh yeah. I made plenty so you can get some if you want." Alec said not even bothering to lift his head.   
Magnus nodded and went over to the coffee machine. He poured himself some coffee and went back to the table and took a seat next to Alec.  
"How are you? Do you feel okay?" Magnus asked softly.  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm fine. My head hurts but other than that I'm alright. Don't worry about me Magnus. It's nothing I can't handle."  
"Nothing you can't handle? Alexander you were drugged and almost raped. It's alright to talk about it." Magnus replied  
"I know that Magnus but I really am fine okay?" Alec said trying to keep calm.  
"Alright darling. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you." 

Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus with a small smile. "It's alright Magnus. I'm just not used to people worrying about me that's all."   
Alec took out his phone and saw it was about 6:30 a.m. and thats when he remembered his first day at the fire house was today.  
"I need to start getting ready. I start work today." Alec said and was about to get up when Magnus grabbed his wrist.  
"You're going no where today Alexander. I called Luke and explained what happened. I know that I shouldn't of done that without talking to you first but I didn't think you should be doing anything today after what had happened and Luke agreed. He said instead of coming in today that you can come in tomorrow."  
Alec was a little shocked. He didn't say anything but stare at Magnus.  
"Alec? Are you alright?" Magnus asked  
Alec laughed and shook his head. "Yeah sorry. Thank you for calling him. I honestly don't feel up to it anyways."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "So do you want to play a game?"  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "A game?"  
"Yes! We should play 20 questions. I don't know much about you besides that you're a great brother and a sexy fireman but other than that nothing."   
Alec blushed and nodded. "Alright. You ask first though. I'm not great at asking questions."   
"Wonderful! First question...how old are you?" Magnus asked  
"You don't know how old I am? I thought Izzy would of told you. I'm 23."   
"Ah. No she never mentioned it. Your turn."   
"Okay...how old are you? I actually don't know your age either." Alec said with another blush.  
Magnus couldn't help but think that this man couldn't get any more adorable.  
"I am 24. Okay what is your favorite color?" Magnus asked.  
"Black...and yes it is a color thank you very much."  
"Black is not a color Alexander. I bet your whole wardrobe is black isn't it?"  
"No. I have dark green and dark blue too actually. Oh and some grey! There is one bright colored thing in my closet though. It's a purple shirt Izzy got me for Christmas two years ago. I'll probably never wear it however." Alec said making Magnus laugh.

The two of them went back and forth asking questions and talking and laughing for about 15 minutes. They stopped when they saw Isabelle and Simon head down the stairs.  
"Good morning you love birds." Magnus said from the table.  
Alec stifled a laugh when he took a drink of his coffee.  
"Good morning my favorite people in the world. Sorry Simon." Isabelle said jokingly and then gave Simon a kiss on the cheek.  
"Rude." Simon joked back. Simon then walked over to the counter and grabbed his car keys. "Alright I'm off to work. I should be back in three hours tops. I don't have to do much today. So when I get back we can spend time together if you want Isabelle."   
Isabelle smiled and nodded. "Of course. See you later babe." 

After Simon left, Isabelle poured herself the rest of the coffee and sat down at the table in front of Alec.  
"Hey. How are you feeling Alec?" Isabelle asked gently.  
"I'm fine Isabelle." Alec said with yet another sigh.  
"Can I ask you a question Alec?" Isabelle asked.  
"Even If I say no, you're still going to ask. So just ask away." Alec replied  
"What made you go to Pandemonium? I know your not the kind to go out and drink so what happened?"   
Alec tightened the grip he had on his mug and shook his head. "I...." 

"It's okay Alec. If you don't want to tell me that's perfectly alright. I just don't want you to hold what ever it is inside." Isabelle replied  
Alec shook his head again. "No. I want to tell you...but I think Jace should hear this too. Can you call him and ask him to come over?"  
Isabelle looked at Magnus and then back at Alec. "I was going to ask him to come over anyways so yeah. Give me a minute okay?" Isabelle said and got up as she dialed Jace's number.  
"Why was she going to ask Jace to come over?" Alec asked  
"We'll explain later okay darling?"   
"Alright Magnus." 

A few seconds later Isabelle came back into the room and hung up.  
"He said he's going to drop Clary off at the art Gallery and then He's coming straight over. Until then why don't I show you what we bought Alec. I got you something too!" Isabelle said with a grin.   
"Oh gosh do I want to know?" Alec groaned.   
Isabelle playfully smacked him on his arm. "Be nice. Magnus help me with the bags will you?" Isabelle said. Magnus nodded and stood up. They then headed outside and towards Isabelle's car.

Once outside she popped the trunk and started to get the bags.  
"So are we going to tell Alec about the whole plan with Sebastian?" Isabelle asked  
"I think he deserves to know. He would find out either way." Magnus replied.  
"I think you're right. Lets go back inside." Isabelle said and shut the trunk and headed back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Once Jace arrived that four of them were sitting in the living room. Alec was sitting between Isabelle and Magnus on the couch and Jace was sitting in a chair next to the couch. Alec sighed thinking about how he would have to tell the story but he knew he had too.

"Alright Alec. Please tell us what happened. You can take your time but I really need to know." Isabelle said looking at Alec.  
"Okay....so yesterday Luke showed me around the firehouse and I met a few of the guys. Everything was going great until the tour was over and Luke said I could go home. When I was walking out to my jeep I saw our Maryse and Robert...and they saw me." Alec said not even looking at anything or anyone except for the ground.   
"Oh no. What did they say to you Alec? I'm going to kill them." Jace said as he curled his hands into fists.  
"Well I was about to get into my jeep and just drive off but I knew that would solve nothing. I would have to face them sometime so I stayed. When they came over they asked me why I was back and I told them because I missed you guys. They told me that you guys didn't miss me and that I shouldn't have came back. They also told me that you guys don't need someone like me around. They said that they are no longer my parents and that they blame me for killing Max." Alec said and whispered the last part about Max.

Isabelle and Jace gasped. Isabelle leaned over and hugged Alec. "It's not true Alec. You know it wasn't your fault."   
"I didn't save him Isabelle. They should blame me." Alec said not even bothering to hug her back.  
"No Alec. If it weren't for you me and Jace would be dead as well. You tried and that's what matters. It is not your fault." Jace replied   
Alec shook his head. "You know they are the oens who told Valentine I was gay. I told them I almost died and they thought I was over exaggerating. They didn't even care." 

Jace stood up and paced back and forth. "I'm going to need to have a long talk with them."  
"You and me both. But right now we need to deal with Sebastian." Isabelle replied  
Alec froze. He then shut his eyes and leaned his head back.   
"Sebastian? The guy who Magnus is rivals with?" Jace asked  
"The very one." Magnus replied bitterly  
"What does this have to do with him?" Jace asked  
Isabelle and Magnus then looked at Alec.

"Well...after my encounter with our parents I went to Pandemonium. I know I know..I never do anything like that. Heck I never even drink but I really needed one so I went. A few minutes later at the bar the bartender showed up with a martini and when I told her I didn't order it she said that the guy that was a seat away did. He then introduced himself as Sebastian. I thought it would be harmless to take a drink and so I did. A few minutes later is when I started to feel bad. He helped me outside and I thought he was just helping me get fresh air but the next thing I know he...uh...dragged me to the alley and pushed me up agaisnt the wall and he...." Alec said and chocked on the words. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

"What did he do Alec? I need to know." Jace said with anger. Not at Alec but at the situation.   
Alec shook his head. He didn't want to say anything.  
"He tried to rape Alec. Luckily we got there in time and he didn't do anything to him. Once we got there Sebastian ran." Magnus said never taking his eyes off of Alec.  
"He also said something to you Alec...what did he say?" Isabelle asked grabbing his hand.  
"He said....." Alec said and took a deep breath in.  
"It's alright darling." Magnus said and Alec nodded  
"He said he would find me and finish what he started." Alec said and didn't bother to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the looks he was getting.

"Like hell he will." Jace said still pacing back and forth.  
"That's why we are going to pay him a visit." Magnus said   
"Yep. Me You and Magnus are going to go right now." Isabelle said standing up.  
Alec's eyes shot open. "No you won't. Just leave it alone. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Alec...." Isabelle said softly.  
"We have to talk to him Alec." Jace said  
Alec thought about it. He knew his siblings wouldn't give up.

"Fine....But I don't want Isabelle going. Please Izzy stay here. I don't want to be alone either." Alec pleaded  
Isabelle sighed and sat back down. "Okay. we can watch a movie or something. Hang out."   
Alec smiled and nodded he then looked at Magnus and Jace. "Please please please don't do anything stupid."   
"Darling I would never." Magnus responded  
"I was talking about Jace. I know you wouldn't Magnus." Alec laughed  
"you hurt me Alec." Jace said.   
"We should get going. I know he has a lunch break soon so we should catch him before he goes on it." Magnus replied grabbing his car keys.  
"If anything happens call me." Alec said and the two nodded

Jace and Magnus then left to go to Sebastians tattoo shop. When the door closed Alec rested his head on Isabelle's shoulder.  
"I think I'm going to go to therapy again. I had another nightmare last night."   
"Good. I know someone...or rather Magnus someone who is a therapist and she is really good. I could have him call her for you?"  
"Yeah okay." Alec said and they drifted into a comfortable silence watching the movie that was on the tv.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they Magnus and Jace got to the tattoo parlor and they both stepped out of the car Magnus looked right at Jace.  
"Don't do anything stupid Jace. I know Sebastian and he can be quiet the character."   
Jace rolled his eyes. "I wont do anything stupid. Now let's go give Sebastian a little visit." Jace replied.  
They both looked at each other and then headed into the tattoo parlor. When they got there they saw some lady with blonde hair turned around so they could only see her back at the front desk. Magnus walked straight up to it and rang the tiny bell that was on the desk. The women turned around and smirked when she saw Magnus.  
"Shit." Magnus mumbled.

"Magnus! You just can't get enough of me can you darling?" The woman said with a wink.  
Magnus groaned. "Where is Sebastian Camille?"  
Jace eyes widened when he heard the name. He heard Magnus talk about her and what she did to him and when he heard the stories he instantly hated her. Jace and Magnus might not be the best of friends but they try their best to get a long for Isabelle's sake and now Alec's.   
"This is Camille?" Jace asked  
"So you've talked about me. I'm flattered. You know I missed you a lot Magnus." Camille said after winking at Jace.  
"Well I haven't. So please tell us where Sebastian is for the love of God." Magnus responded rolling his eyes at Camille.  
Camille sighed. "Stay here." She walked around the desk and into the back room. 

When she came back out she wasn't alone. Right behind her was the person they have been wanting to see.  
"Magnus. Did you get tired of your old tattoo shop and now want a job here?" Sebastian said with an evil grin.  
"Not in a million years would I work for you. We need to talk. In private." Magnus said looking at Camille.   
"And why can't we talk here?" Sebastian asked folding his arms in front of him.  
Jace looked around and saw a few people sitting waiting for their appointments.  
"I mean we could talk here but I think if we did then you would loose your customers. This conversation we need to have could send them right out the door." Jace said  
Sebastian looked at Jace and rose an eye brow. "Fine follow me." Sebastian said and went into that very back room he was in before.

"Would you like some water?" Sebastian asked.  
"No." Magnus and Jace said at the same time. Sebastian sighed and sat down motioning for the other two to do the same.  
"So what can I help you with fellas?" Sebastian asked  
"You hurt my brother last night. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't call the cops right here and now." Jace replied  
"I have no clue what you're talking about. You might want to be more specific." Sebastian said with the same smug face  
"Cut the crap Sebastian. You know exactly who we are talking about. Last night at Pandemonium you drugged a friend of mine and his brother. Black hair and Hazel eyes. Ring any bells?" Magnus said glaring at Sebastian  
"Ah! Yes. Alec was it? My was he just deliciously sexy. You were the one that interrupted our fun." Sebastian replied  
"You have a sick way of having fun." Jace spat.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up.   
"You can't do anything anyways. Everyone at the police station knows me due to my father being good friends with them all. No one would believe you anyways." Sebastian said.  
"Maybe we can't go to the police but that doesn't stop me from beating the hell out of you if you touch Alec again. I don't care about the consequences either. You stay away from my brother and anyone else in my family. I mean it Sebastian. Lets go Magnus." Jace said and stood up.  
They both headed towards the door but stopped when they heard Sebastian laugh.  
"I know you Magnus. You like Alec and I don't blame you. He is gorgeous. Have you had sex with him yet? Was he good?"   
Magnus was furious. He walked right over to Sebastian and was about to punch him right in the face when Jace grabbed his wrist.  
"No Magnus. Let's just go okay?"   
Magnus sighed and nodded. "Don't you ever go near Alexander ever again." Magnus hissed and the two of them left not even bothering to look back.

When they got into the car they sat in silence. Magnus didn't even start the car. He had to calm down before he started to drive.  
"I don't think he's going leave Alec alone. You heard what Alec said about what he whispered to him. And the way he was acting in there..." Jace said running a hand over his face.  
"Yeah my thoughts exactly. We shouldn't tell Alec that though." Magnus replied  
"Agreed. We're going to have to tell him something though. He won't just let it go." Jace responded  
"And we will. Let's just get back to your siblings." Magnus replied and he finally started the car and drove back to Isabelles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter  
> more like a filler chapter sorry guys lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing  
> p.s. this chapter will look different because I'm trying to see if I like more spacing in between lines and stuff like that. 
> 
> And can I just say how much I loved Mondays episode? Magnus and Alec said I love you to each other! Oh my goshhhhh yesssss.

When Magnus and Jace stepped through the front door of Isabelle's house they walked into the living room but stopped when they saw Alec on the couch fast asleep. Magnus couldn't help but stare. He was just so adorable. The soft snores he was making and the way he had his head on the couch's arm rest and his hair slightly a mess. Magnus smiled and looked to his left to see Simon sitting in the leather chair with Isabelle on his lap. 

"Didn't he just wake up a few hours ago?" Jace asked looking at Alec and then rolling his eyes.

Isabelle frowned. "He had a nightmare last night. He needs some good sleep so don't be a dick about it." 

"He's having nightmares again? Oh Alec..." Jace said softly as he made his way over to the other chair. 

Magnus looked at Alec once more and Isabelle had noticed the way he was looking at him. She then smiled and kissed Simon's cheek. Isabelle then got up and grabbed Magnus's arm. Magnus looked away from Alec and over to his best friend. Magnus knew it was important by the way Isabelle was looking at him. 

"Magnus can I ask you to do me a huge favor?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Magnus replied

"Well when you guys left...which we are talking about what happened by the way....anyways when you guys left me and Alec started to talk about him going back to therapy. And since your good friend Catarina is a therapist I was wondering if she could take Alec in. I mean that's totally up to you and her of course." Isabelle said 

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Of course. She is busy all day today but I can give her a call tomorrow. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Isabelle squealed a little too loudly and hugged Magnus. She then kissed his cheek and ran back over to sit back down on her fiance's lap. Simon laughed and whispered something in her ear causing Isabelle to laugh as well. The room got quiet again for a few minutes until they heard Alec stir on the couch. As they all looked over they could see that Alec was waking up. When Alec opened his eyes he saw everyone was staring at him so he quickly closed his eyes and turned on his side to face the back of the couch.   
"you guys are so creepy." Alec mumbled getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

Alec then sighed and started to slowly sit up. Once fully sited he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Alec looked around the room again and saw that Magnus was the only one standing because everywhere else was taken. Alec frowned and when Magnus looked over Alec quickly patted the seat next to him. Magnus grinend and made his way over to the couch sitting as close to Alec as he could but not close enough to make it noticeable and scare Alec away. Alec smiled at Magnus and got one in return. They were both now looking at each other until Jace cleared his throat.   
"That wasn't awkward or anything." Jace said

Alec quickly ducked his head and blushed. He then looked back up and that's when he remembered that Jace and Magnus had gone to visit Sebastian and Alec wanted to know everything that had happened.   
"So...how did it go with Sebastian?" Alec asked looking at Jace instead of Magnus because he knew if he looked at him once more he wouldn't be able to look away.

Jace and Magnus both stiffened and sighed. Jace was looked at Alec and then Isabelle and Simon and then Magnus and finally back to Alec. "I guess you were bound to ask sooner or later. Get comfortable."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

After explaining what had happend (they did however leave some parts out about what Sebastian had said about Alec) the room went silent.  
It wasn't until a few minutes later did someone speak. "So we can't take this to the police because his dad is well known with the cops and they are all buddies? This is bull." Isabelle said as Simon rubbed her back.  
"Unless we have some kind of proof no. It's his word against ours. There's nothing we can do." Jace said with a sigh.

Magnus looked over to Alec who was completely silent through out the whole thing.   
"Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked.  
Alec turned his head to look at Magnus and nodded. "Yeah...it's just...this is exhausting. Can we not talk about this anymore. There's nothing we can do so let's just drop it. Please."  
"I agree. I actually have something I need to tell you." Isabelle said with a grin.  
Simon cleared his throat and Isabelle sighed. "Fine...we have something to tell you."

Alec and Jace looked at each other with wide eyes and then at Isabelle.  
"You're not pregnant are you?" They both said in unison.  
Isabelle started to laugh. "Oh my god no!"   
Alec sighed in relief. "Good...not that I don't want you not to have babies..but I...."  
Magnus chuckled. "You're adorable Alexander." Magnus said cutting Alec off. "What is the news Isabelle?"   
Alec blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Me and Simon finally got a wedding date!" Isabelle said 

Magnus jumped up and hugged Isabelle. "Finally! So when is it?"  
"Well we wanted to wait until Alec was here and now that he is...we set a date three weeks from now."  
"I'm so happy for you Izzy." Alec said hugging his sister next.  
"Yeah. Look at that. Our little sister is getting married. I honestly thought you would get married before me but looks like I beat you to it." Jace said as he hugged Isabelle.   
Jace then looked at Alec and frowned. He knew Alec felt guilty for missing his wedding.  
"Alec...I don't blame you for missing my wedding. You know that right?" Jace asked  
Alec gave him a soft smile. "Yeah I know." 

"Why don't we all go out tonight and celebrate? We could go to Maia's pizza." Simon said with a grin.  
"That sounds like a great idea. Plus Maia has been wanting to see Alec again." Isabelle replied  
"Sounds good." Alec said and Magnus and Jace agreed as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!

When they got there Clary was waiting for them at a table. They all decided on getting a simple pepperoni pizza because no one could agree on a pizza so the went for something simple. Alec decided to be the one to order.  
"Hey Maia!" Alec said as he walked up to order.  
Maia's eyes went huge and she leaned over the counter to hug Alec. "Oh my gosh! Isabelle told me you were back! You've grown up!"  
Alec laughed. "You have too. I mean you're finally old enough to work here. It's great your mom named the place after you."  
"I know right? It's because I'm amazing." Maia said jokingly.  
Alec was about to reply when someone behind them told him to hurry up.

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can we get two pepperoni pizzas?"  
"Of course! And this will be on the house as a welcome back gift!" Maia said.  
"No you don't have to do that..."  
"I don't but I want to. Now go back to your friends Alec." Maia said with a laugh  
Alec smiled and turned around and went back to the table.

"So...we got the pizzas for free." Alec said once he sat down.  
"Maia is so sweet." Magnus said taking a sip of his drink.  
They had all gotten a drink right when Alec went to order. Isabelle got Alec a lemonade.  
"So I think we should do a cheers!" Clary said holding up her cup.  
"Yes! Too Isabelle my darling best friend and her fiance Simon who we all put up with." Magnus said and everyone laughed and clanked their cups together.  
"Also..to my big brother for coming home and getting a job at Luke's firehouse!" Isabelle said.  
Alec blushed but he clanked his cup with everyones cups.

Their pizzas finally arrived and everyone got their slice. Jace immediately went for the biggest slice.  
"So I have a modeling gig tomorrow." Isabelle said over the table.  
"Really? For what?" Clary asked.  
"Hollister! I'm getting paid and they're going to give me free clothes! I love that store." Isabelle replied  
Magnus's eyes went wide. "I love that store too! That's awesome."  
"Thanks Mags." Isabelle said with a smile.

Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus who was sitting in front of him. "Mags?" Alec said with a laugh.  
"Hey! Don't make fun of my nickname for him." Isabelle said.  
"Yeah Alexander." Magnus said with a grin.  
"I wasn't. I think it's cute." Alec said and then ducked his head when he realized what he had said.  
"Cute huh?" Magnus said not taking his eyes off of Alec.  
"Shut up." Alec mumbled causing Isabelle and Magnus to laugh.

Isabelle and Magnus then were talking about fashion while Clary, and Jace were talking about who knows what. Simon who was sitting next to Alec and in front of Isabelle nudged Alec with his elbow.  
"So I was just wondering...how many tattoos do you have? I saw the one on your arm and it looks awesome. I want one but I'm to much of a baby when it comes to needles."  
"I have four at the moment. I want to get another one or maybe add to the tattoo on my arm." Alec said taking a bite out of his pizza.  
"I can do your tattoo when you decide what you want." Magnus said who had over heard the conversation.  
"uh..yeah thanks." Alec said with a nod  
"You're welcome handsome." Magnus said with a wink and then went back to talking to Isabelle. 

An hour later and they all decided to go home. Jace and Clary went back to their place while the rest went to Isabelle's.  
"So when are you going to move into your new apartment? Not that I mind you living here." Isabelle asked when they walked through the front door.  
"I'm thinking this weekend. I do need to go furniture shopping though." Alec responded  
"Did someone say shopping? I want to go shopping." Magnus said  
"It's furniture shopping Magnus." Alec said with a smile but rolled his eyes.  
"That's okay darling. Any kind of shopping works. Besides you're going to need me...no offense but you have boring taste if your clothing is anything to go by." Magnus responded  
"Hey! My clothes are not boring."  
"Sorry Alec but Magnus is right. You only wear dark colors and most of your sweaters have holes in them. We should take you clothes shopping after furniture shopping." Isabelle said and Magnus agreed.  
"No way. That is too much shopping in one day." Alec said plopping down on the couch.

"There is no such thing as too much shopping!" Magnus said with a gasp and a hand over his heart.  
"You're such a drama queen." Simon said with a laugh.  
"Whatever you say Sheldon." Magnus replied  
"I thought we were over that Magnus."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Sam."

Alec who had been watching the conversation laughed. He then felt pain on his right arm and it was the feeling of burning but also it itched.  
Alec rolled up his sleeve and started to itch it but hissed in pain when he did.  
"Alec? Are you alright?" Isabelle said walking over. Magnus and Simon had also walked over.  
"I'm fine. It's just my burn is acting up again. I need to get my medicine." Alec said and got up. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water and then went into his room leaving the door open.  
Alec took out two pills and popped them in his mouth and took a drink of his water. He then walked over to the night stand and grabbed his ointment. Alec walked to the edge of his bed and sat down accidentally dropping the tube of ointment. Alec was about to reach down and grab it when someone else beat him to it.

"Here you go gorgeous." Magnus said and handed him the tube.  
"Why do you call me things like that? I'm not...." Alec said softly and squeezed some of the ointment on his arm and began to rub it in. When it was fully rubbed in he sat the ointment on his bed and sighed.  
Magnus frowned and took a seat next to Alec. He then placed a hand on Alecs cheek and Alec froze. Magnus then moved Alec's head so he was looking at him while keeping his hand on Alec's cheek.  
"I wish you could see what I see Alexander." Magnus whispered.  
"Magnus..." 

Magnus leaned in and placed a kiss on Alec's lips. Alec froze once again and when Magnus was about to pull back Alec gently grabbed his wrist and kissed him back.  
Magnus smiled into the kiss and they both sat there kissing each other for who knows how long. When they needed air they finally broke apart but they still had their foreheads resting on each others.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Since the first time I saw you..." Magnus whispered.  
Alec blushed and kept his eyes closed. "I've been wanting to do that too...but I don't understand why you would want to kiss me..."  
"Oh Alec...." Magnus said and kissed his cheek. "I have a question for you."  
"okay..." Alec said opening his eyes slowly.  
"Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? After we go furniture shopping?"  
"I.....Yes." Alec said with a nod.

Magnus smiled and then stood up. He then leaned over and kissed Alec's forehead.  
"Great. Good night Alexander." Magnus said and left the room closing the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know I know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

When Alec woke up he was happy. For one thing it was Friday and he had a date with a beautiful man tomorrow. The second...he was actually going to be a fireman again and he started today. Alec got up and grabbed some clothes. He then noticed it was 6:30 am which was good because no one would be up. He then went into the bathroom and took a shower. A few minutes later he was done and fully dressed. He headed into the kitchen, ate some cereal, then went back into his room to put his shoes on. It was now almost 7 and Alec had to be at the firehouse at 7:30. Alec quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote that he had left to go to the fire house and that he would be back soon. Alec then placed it on the fridge, grabbed his keys, and left the house. 

It was a cloudy day which made Alec happier. Cloudy days were his favorite kind of days. He didn't know why he liked it so much he just did. As he rolled up to the firehouse and parked his jeep he just knew today was going to be a good day. He hadn't had a good day in forever and maybe just maybe things were starting to look up for him. Alec made his way in and was greeted by Raj.  
"Hey man! First day, are you ready?" Raj asked patting him on the shoulder.  
Alec smiled. "Sure am."   
Raj nodded and smiled back. "Oh by the way Luke is waiting for you in his office. Good to have you here Alec." Raj said.  
"Glad to be here." Alec replied. For a minute he could of sworn he saw Raj checking him out but he didn't know if it was his imagination or not. Alec nodded at Raj and turned to go in the direction of Luke's office.

Alec got to his office and knocked. He saw through the glass window Luke look up from the paper work and smile as he waved him in. Alec opened the door and closed it behind him. He then walked over and sat down in the chair across from Luke's desk.  
"Alec! Great to see you kid." Luke said.  
"Thanks Luke. You as well." Alec replied  
"Clary told me what happened and that's why you couldn't come yesterday. Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine. Thanks though."   
Luke nodded. "Right. So I'm going to show you your locker first and then introduce your lieutenant and then he will take over." Luke said as he stood up.  
Alec stood up as well. "Sounds great." Alec replied.

After showing Alec his locker they made their way over to truck 34 where Alec's lieutenant was going to be and a few others he would be working with. As they got there Alec saw the guys cleaning the truck. The lieutenant looked over at them and smiled. He made his way over and held out a hand towards Alec.  
"Hey there. You must be Alec. I'm Ragnor, I'll be your lieutenant." Ragnor said as Alec shook it.  
"Good to meet you." Alec said kindly.  
Ragnor smiled and then looked at Luke. "I can take it from here Chief."   
Luke nodded. "Alright. Go easy on him, it's his first day and he's been through a lot." Luke said then turned to Alec.  
"Since it is your first day your shift ends at 12. And then on Monday you will have a real shift. If you have any questions ask me or Ragnor here. I know you will do great kiddo if anything from the rumors about you are true." Luke said and walked off.

Alec was confused. "Rumors?" He mumbled to himself. Ragnor patted him on the shoulder.   
"Yeah. I heard about what happened at your last firehouse, don't worry I'm the only one who knows besides Luke. Anyways there were some actually decent guys there and they talked about all the great stuff you did. But lets not focus on that. However I am going to say that we won't treat you like that here. We are good people and we're like family here. Also..." Ragnor said but was cut off by the alert signaling there was a car accident. Ragnor then grinned at Alec and handed him his suit and boots. "Put these on. Time to see what you got." Ragnor said and then rushed off to put his gear on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they arrived to the scene it wasn't as drastic as they thought it was going to be but it was still pretty bad. There was a car crashed into a tree and the front of the car was smashed in. There was a woman in the passenger seat and a Man in the driver seat and in the back was a little girl.  
"Lightwood!" Ragnor called out. Alec ran over to Ragnor to see what he needed him to do.  
"I need you to walk around the car to see if there is any gas or anything that has spilled from the car that might cause a fire. Once you're done help me and Raj get these people out of the car." Ragnor said and turned to Jordan and Lydia who were the paramedics. "You guys good to go?" Ragnor asked. "Yes Lieutenant." Lydia and Jordan said together.

Alec then walked around the whole car and when he saw it was clear he ran over to the left side to help the woman in the passenger seat out.  
"You gotta get Katie out!" The woman said over and over again. Ragnor was working on getting the driver side door open where Raj was opening the back door and getting a five year old girl out.   
"Ma'm we got her out. I'm going to help you out. Do you think you can walk?" Alec asked.  
"No. I can't feel my legs." The woman said. Alec nodded and reached over to unbuckle her. Once she was unbuckled he got her out and carried her bridal style to a stretcher.  
"We got her Alec. Thanks!" Lydia said as she and Jordan carried her to the ambulance. 

The little girl wasn't hurt much except for a scratch on his forehead and the man was lucky he didn't get hurt at all.  
The little girl was sitting by her mom in the ambulance and Alec and Ragnor had pulled the man aside.   
"What happened?" Alec asked.   
"It happened so fast. We were headed to my daughters favorite amusement park and I made sure I was going the speed limit. I got into an accident when I was 17 while speeding and I swore to myself I would never speed again. While we were driving down this road a truck came out of no where and was driving down the opposite side of the road. He almost hit us so I had to swerve and I ended up crashing into the tree." The Man explained.  
"Okay. Do you feel any pain anywhere?" Ragnor asked.  
"No I'm fine. Is my wife and daughter alright?" The man asked.  
"Your daughter is fine, your wife should be alright once she gets checked out." Alec explained. 

The man nodded and sighed of relief. Alec looked over to where the car was and saw Jace and a few other officers.  
Jace became a cop a few years ago and he worked with the same people that Sebastian's father was close with. Once he had gone back to work this morning he had asked around about Sebastian and they all told him he was a great kid and that they were all great friends with his father. Jace had never known that of course because he never had a reason to ask.

Alec had walked away from Ragnor and the man and walked over to Jace.  
"Hey Jace." Alec said making Jace jump. Jace was concentrating on writing down something.  
"Oh my god Alec don't do that." Jace said and then smiled. "So first day on the job and you already get called in. Are you doing okay?"  
"Yeah. Look we can talk about this later. Right now I need you to hear what that man over there told us." Alec said.  
Jace nodded and followed Alec.  
"Hey, sorry what's your name?" Alec asked the man.  
"Uh Marcus Jones." Marcus replied  
Alec nodded. "Well Mr.Jones my brother here is a cop, would it be alright if you explained to him what happened?"   
"Of course" Marcus said and explained the whole thing.

An hour later they were back at the fire house and Alec was so happy to be back.  
"Great job out there today kid." Ragnor said patting his shoulder.  
"Thank you Lieutenant." Alec replied.  
Ragnor looked over at the clock and then back at Alec. "Looks like your shift is over." Ragnor said.  
Alec looked up at the clock and nodded. "I guess it is." 

Alec took a quick shower and changed into his clothes he was wearing before. He then said good bye to the guys. He then got into his jeep and drove back to Isabelle's house. It was the last night he would be staying there because tomorrow he would go furniture shopping and finally get to be in the apartment he found. It was also his date with Magnus tomorrow. When he got to Isabelle's and opened the door. His sister had a modeling gig today and after that she would be at her store until 7pm. He also thought he heard something about Magnus having clients all day but he wasn't sure. As he walked into the house he was about shut the door when he spotted Magnus pressed up against the wall of the living room kissing a woman. Of course this would happen. Alec would never find someone who wanted him. Alec closed the door and when the door shut the two of them broke apart and Magnus's eyes went wide.

"Alexander.." Magnus said as he pushed the woman away.  
"Uh...I'm just going to be in my room. Don't let me stop you." Alec said as his voice broke. He then quickly ran to his room and locked the door behind him.  
He was stupid to think that someone like Magnus would be interested in someone like him.

When Magnus heard Alec's door shut he was furious.   
"Camille what the hell was that! I told you we were over six months ago. You can't just show up here and kiss me without my consent!"   
Camille rolled her eyes. "You missed me I know it." Camille said as she tried to kiss Magnus again.  
Magnus pushed her back. "Get out! Now Camille!"   
"Fine. But you will want me back. I know you will." Camille said and walked out of the house.

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. He then remembered Alec had seen them and the way Alec looked at him and the way his voice broke.  
He wanted to cry just seeing Alec like that. But he couldn't. He had to go talk to Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really wanted Jace to be a cop so this story might get a little messed up so sorry about that. I hope it's alright with you guys though.
> 
> Malec next chapter finally haha


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec paced back and forth in his room. He wished his sister was home so that he could talk to her. He could always call her but he didn't want to bother her at work. He then felt the burning of his burns on his right leg along with the ones on his right arm and Alec groaned. Alec's whole thigh and half way down his leg was covered in burn marks much like his arm was. He unlocked his door, went over to his dresser and grabbed his burn cream that was sitting on top of it and then changed into a tank top and basket ball shorts. He sat down on his bed and was about to squeeze the cream onto his leg when he heard someone knock on his door. He knew it wasn't Isabelle or Simon since they weren't home so it had to be Magnus and Alec really didn't want to talk to him but he didn't want to be rude either.

"Come in." Alec said loud enough for Magnus to hear. The door then slowly opened and Magnus stepped through. He then closed it and sat down next to Alec who was putting the cream on to his leg. He didn't look at Magnus because he didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes.  
"Alexander...look about what you saw..." Magnus said and stopped when Alec held up his hand.  
"You don't have to explain Magnus. I get it. I just wish you would of told me you didn't want to go out with me before you were kissing someone else. It's fine I understand. You're not the first to do this to me." Alec said softly and hissed in pain when he started to rub the cream on his leg.

Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec's hand that was rubbing it in. He then moved to the ground and on his knees and hovered his hand over Alec's leg.  
"May I? It will hurt less if someone else does it. Trust me I know. I had a burn on my arm once from cooking and my friend Cat helped put the cream on it. It wasn't nearly as bad as yours but still."   
Alec hesitated before nodding. Magnus smiled and placed some cream on his hand and slowly applied the cream onto Alec's leg.  
"Alexander before you say anything I need to explain to you what happened. I still want to go out with you, don't you ever think other wise. It's just Camille, she was my ex and we broke it off months ago. I caught her cheating on me twice and the second time I found her with another man I broke it off. Today she randomly showed up at the house asking to talk and I told her plenty of times I didn't want to. However she didn't listen and barged her way inside. She then backed me up against the wall and tried to tell me how much she missed me and that she wanted me back and when i told her no she kissed me. I was in shock at first but when I saw you it brought me back and I pushed her off of me. I didn't want her to kiss me. Alexander...I would never do something like that to you, you have to belive me." Magnus said as he finished rubbing the cream in.

Usually Magnus would be dreaming about rubbing Alec's leg in a more different way but he couldn't think about that right now.  
Alec sighed. "I believe you Magnus. I'm sorry I acted like that. It's just no one has ever asked me out before and I still don't under stand why you would want to go out with someone like me. I mean you out of all people. You're amazing and i'm...I'm not. I mean who would want to go out with someone who looks like this." Alec said pointing to his arm and leg.  
"Oh Alexander..." Magnus said and gently kissed Alec's thigh and then his arm. "You are gorgeous burns and all. I will tell you everyday until you understand and believe it. And I want to go out with you because like I said you're gorgeous, hot, sexy, but not just that. You are kind and funny and amazing and a good person and anyone would be lucky to have you. Do you still want to go on that date tomorrow?" Magnus asked.  
Alec smiled and nodded. "Of course." Alec said with a grin.  
Magnus then stood up and sat back down on the bed wrapping his arms around Alec. He then kissed his temple. "I'm glad. Now what do you say about ordering Chinese for dinner and a movie?"   
"That sounds good. Just give me a minute to rub the some cream on my arm and take my pills and I'll be there in a minute okay?"  
"Sure thing Alexander." Magnus said and kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. More like a filler chapter.  
> Next chapter will be much longer and will include the furniture shopping and THE MALEC DATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock! Thank you for reading you guys!  
> And if there are any mistakes I apologize.

It was seven in the morning when Isabelle barged into Alec's room and jumped on his bed and on top of him.   
Alec who had just gotten over a nightmare and gone back to sleep jolted up when his sister jumped on him.  
"Alec! Wake up Big Brother! It's time to go shopping!" Isabelle said and then rolled off Alec and sat down beside Alec.  
Magnus who had woke up due to Isabelle's yelling was now standing in the door way laughing at them. However when Alec groaned and sat up the sheets dropped from his bare chest and Magnus couldn't help but stare. 

"Seriously Isabelle?" Alec said rolling his eyes. He then reached over for his t shirt and put it on.   
"Damn it I was enjoying the view." Magnus said and Alec's eyes widened and turned his head seeing Magnus staring at him. Alec blushed and looked away.  
Isabelle smiled and looked at Alec but then frowned once she saw the dark bags under his eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night Alec?" Isabelle asked gently.  
Alec sighed and shook his head. "No. I had another nightmare."   
Isabelle sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did you talk to Tessa Magnus?" Isabelle asked as Magnus walked in and sat down on the other side of Alec.  
"Well she was busy so I had to call Cat. I asked her if she could talk to Tessa about seeing Alec and when she called me yesterday she said she would love to. She said they could start on Monday. That is if you want to go Alexander."

Alec nodded his head. "I don't want to...but I need to. So yes. Tell her I'll be there."  
"I'm so proud of you big brother. Now take a shower and get dressed because we got to go furniture shopping. I also heard that you and Magnus are going on a dater later? What's up with that huh?"   
Alec groaned and laid back down covering his face with his hands.  
"We have a date indeed my dearest Isabelle and I for one can not wait." Magnus said with a smirk  
Isabelle laughed and got up and walked out the door. Magnus smiled and laid down next to Alec.  
"Come on big boy. You got to get up." Magnus said as he moved Alec's hands away from his face.

Magnus then kissed his cheek and got up. He walked over to the door and looked back at Alec who now had a very red face and it was just so adorable.  
"You're so cute Alexander." Magnus said and walked away to get ready for the day himself.  
Alec smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. He then rolled off the bed, grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Shower's are not only for cleaning but they make a good place to think. As Alec scrubbed his scalp with the shampoo he thought about how he finally got to get furniture for his new apartment and be fully independent. He also thought about having to go to a therapy session and although Alec hates talking about what happened he knows it's for the best. Lastly he thought about how excited he was for Magnus's date. However he had to stop thinking about Magnus right away because thinking about him and Alec being naked in a shower isn't such a great idea.

Alec finished his shower and got dressed. He then headed to his room, put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and car keys and headed to the kitchen.  
Alec then grabbed a yogurt and an apple and ate them while he waited for Magnus and Isabelle to get ready.   
Once they were ready Isabelle was about to grab her car keys when Alec grabbed her hand. "I'm driving. Besides my Jeep is way bigger than your car or even Magnus's. I also called Jace to help us. He's going to meet us at Ikea with his truck." Alec said.  
"Fine. But only because I love your jeep." Isabelle said.  
"SHOTGUN!" Magnus shouted and ran outside.  
"NO FAIR!" Isabelle shouted back and ran after him. Alec smiled at the two and shook his head as he headed outside and towards his jeep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

After four hours of furniture shopping and two more hours of setting up Alec's apartment they were finally done and sitting on Alec's brand new couch.   
Simon and Clary couldn't be there to see it since they were both working but it was still nice to have his siblings and Magnus there.  
"Who knew furniture shopping would take so long." Alec groaned as he laid his head back.  
"I thought it was fun. Your apartment looks amazing thanks to me and Magnus." Isabelle said as she winked at Magnus.  
Magnus grinned and nodded. He then looked at his watch and gasped.  
"We have a date soon Alexander! I still need to get ready!" Magnus said as he stood up.

Alec laughed. "I can drive you back to Isabelle's if you want."   
Isabelle shook her head. "No way. You my dear brother are going to get ready as well and Jace here will take us back to my house."  
"I will?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes! Now you two go to Jace's car and I will be there in a minute." Isabelle said.  
Magnus rose an eyebrow but said nothing. He then walked over to Alec and kissed him on the cheek. "I will pick you up in two hours darling."  
Magnus and Jace then left and Alec who was blushing from the kiss ducked his head.

"You're so into him." Isabelle said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you found someone Alec. Magnus is a great guy and he's way into you as well."  
"Isabelle it's our first date. I don't have him yet." Alec said with a sigh.  
Isabelle frowned. "You will Alec. Now I'm going to go pick out your outfit because you big brother don't know anything about fashion."  
Alec groaned and followed her into the bedroom. They had already hung up his clothes in his closet. He didn't have much and Isabelle made a statement about going clothes shopping one day and of course Alec groaned again.

Once Isabelle left Alec took a shower and then looked over the outfit his sister had set on his bed.  
There was a dark blue button down short sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Alec knew that it wasn't what Isabelle had really wanted him to wear but she did want him to feel comfortable so he was glad. He also smiled when he saw the leather jacket. Isabelle also knew how insecure he was about his burns.  
When he got dressed he looked himself over in the mirror and frowned. He couldn't see why Magnus thought he was good looking when Alec thought he didn't.   
Alec then was interrupted out of his thoughts when their was a knock on the door. He looked at the wall clock and his eyes widened. He didn't realize that two hours had gone by.

Alec took a deep breath in and out and walked over to the door. When he opened it his jaw dropped. Magnus was standing in his door way and Alec thought he looked amazing. He also noticed that Magnus had flowers in his hand.   
When Alec looked at Magnus's face after looking at Magnus's outfit and the flowers he saw that Magnus was eyeing Alec up and down and Alec blushed once more.  
"You look amazing Alexander." Magnus whispered.   
Alec smiled and ducked his head. "Thank you...uh you do too."   
Magnus smiled and handed him the flowers. "These are for you darling." 

Alec grinned and took the flowers. He then held up a finger and walked back into his apartment getting out a vase and filling it with water. He then placed the flowers into it and before he walked back to the door he leaned over the flowers and smelled them and he smiled. He then walked back over to Magnus.   
"They're lovely Magnus. Thank you." Alec said as he stepped outside and closed his door locking it behind him.   
"Are we ready?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded and held out his arm. Alec looked down at it and slowly took it.  
"Ready as ever darling." Magnus said and led him to his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Alec.  
"Thank you." Alec said as he slid in. Magnus then closed it after him and ran over to the drivers side and got in.

When Magnus looked over Alec was fiddling with his jacket like he was nervous.   
Magnus slowly reached over and grabbed Alec's hand. "Are you alright?"   
Alec nodded. "Yeah it's just...I haven't been on a date in a very long time and knowing me I'll probably screw this up."   
Magnus shook his head and kissed the back of Alec's hand. "You won't Alexander. You have nothing to be nervous about."  
Magnus then started the car and began to drive without leaving Alec's hand. 

"So where are we going?" Alec asked as he intertwined their fingers.  
"It's a surprise." Magnus said with a laugh and a grin.  
Alec huffed out a breath. "Magnus...I hate surprises." Alec said   
Magnus laughed once more. "Oh I know darling...I know."  
Alec raised and eyebrow and then groaned. "Isabelle?"  
Magnus nodded. "Isabelle."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

When they got to the destination Alec realized they were at Idris. Idris was a very popular restaurant and was hard to get in without a reservation. It hard to even get a reservation.   
When they got out of the car Alec looked up at the restaurant and then back at Magnus.  
"Magnus...I...I don't have the money for this." Alec said as he bowed his head in embarrassment.   
Magnus shook his head and grabbed the younger mans hand. "Don't worry about a thing Alexander." Magnus said and winked.  
He then walked over to the door and held it open for his date. "After you Gorgeous."  
Alec blushed and headed inside followed by Magnus.

When they got to where the hostess was Magnus told her his name and she nodded. She then showed them their seats which was in the back of the restaurant next to a window. Above their table was a small chandelier and the ceiling was painted like a night sky. Filled with stars and a moon and it was beautiful.  
The hostess handed them their menus and told them that their waitress would be right with them and left.  
Alec looked around and saw that the place was pretty occupied but where their table was at, it was seperated from all the others which Alec was grateful for. He wasn't big on being around tons of people. It was always that way.

"This place is beautiful Magnus. How did you get a reservation here?" Alec asked as he looked over the menu.  
Magnus smirked. "My friend owns this place and he owes me for all the free tattoos that I gave him."  
Alec chuckled. "Of course. I've been thinking about getting another tattoo."   
Magnus rose an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I could do it for you if you want too."  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Really. I'll even do it for free if you show me your other tattoos." Magnus said with a wink.

Alec blushed and opened his mouth and then closed it. He then laughed to himself and shook his head. "You have a deal."  
Magnus grinned and was about to reply when their waitress came over.  
"Hey there. My name is Darcy." The waitress said as she twirled her hair and giggled looking at Magnus.   
"What drinks can I get you started on?" Darcy asked not taking her eyes off of Magnus.  
"I'll have a red wine. What would you like Alexander?" Magnus asked looking at Alec.  
Darcy wrote it down and then looked at Alec, her smile dropping a little. "Just a dr.pepper please."  
Darcy nodded and turned her attention back onto Magnus. "Are you ready for food or do you need more time to decide handsome?"  
"A few more minutes would be nice." Magnus said giving Darcy a brief glance and then turning his attention back on Alec.  
"You got it handsome." Darcy said and twirled and walked away.

Alec who was looking at the menu the whole time trying not to get jealous looked up when he heard Magnus clear his throat.  
"There you are darling." Magnus said with a grin.  
Alec smiled. "Here I am."   
"Aren't you hot in that jacket?" Magnus asked.  
Alec was indeed hot but he didn't want to take off his jacket. That meant he would have to show his arm and he wasn't really up for that. But on the other hand he was really hot and wanted to take it off so he could cool down. He wished the restaurant was colder.  
"I...no...I'm fine." Alec said as he fidgeted in his seat.  
Magnus could tell he wasn't fine and he was lying. He had a suspicion why he was lying and he frowned. He hated seeing Alexander so self conscious.

Magnus then reached over and grabbed Alec's hand.   
"Darling, you can take it off. Your burn on that lovely arm of yours doesn't disgust me in any way. I promise you."  
Alec shook his head. "But other people will stare when they walk by. They always do."   
"And if they make any rude comments they will have to answer to me. Don't care what other people think darling. You're perfect, flaws and all."  
Alec sighed and nodded. He slowly took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair.  
"It is much cooler without the jacket on." Alec said with a smile.  
Magnus grinned and gently grabbed Alec's burnt arm and kissed it. He then sat it down and looked at his menu.  
"Now I think we should decide on what to eat."

A few minutes later they decided on what to eat. Magnus chose the lobster dish and Alec chose the steak. Magnus asked him if he wanted to share but Alec told him that he absolutely hated sea food of any kind and Magnus just laughed. They asked simple questions like what their favorite tv show was or favorite song until Darcy arrived with their drinks. When Alec looked to his side he saw Darcy walking towards them.  
"Here comes your girlfriend." Alec said and Magnus followed Alec's gaze and laughed.  
"My girlfriend?" Magnus asked.   
"She was flirting with you and she totally checked out out at least three times. I mean she did call you handsome twice." Alec said.  
Magnus laughed once more. "I should get her number then."  
Alec gasped and slapped Magnus's arm gently. "You will do no such thing."  
"Of course not. You are the only one I want to go on dates with my dear." Magnus replied with a fond smile.

The two of them then stared at each other and Alec jumped when he heard Darcy clear her throat.   
"You decided what you want? I may not be on the menu but you can have me if you wish." Darcy said as she placed the drinks in front of Magnus and Alec. When she sat the drink down in front of Magnus she brushed her hand against his.  
"I don't think my date would like that very much." Magnus replied as he brought the back of Alec's hand to his lips.  
Darcy looked over at Alec and glared. She then spotted his burn and stared at it. "What's wrong with your arm?" Darcy asked non to kindly causing Alec to yank his hand back and slide his arm under the table. He then looked out the window not wanting anyone to look at him at the moment.  
"Nothing is wrong with his arm." Magnus snapped.

Darcy sighed and nodded. "So what can I get you?"  
Magnus rolled his eyes and told the waitress both his and Alec's order. When she left Magnus got up from his seat and slid into the seat next to Alec.  
"Alexander look at me darling." Magnus whispered.  
Alec slowly turned his head and Magnus could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Magnus then gently grabbed Alec's burn arm and kissed it once again.  
"Nothing is wrong with your arm. Sure it has its scars and marks but that doesn't make it ugly or anything else. It just means that your a survivor and it's beautiful no matter what anyone says okay?" 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes. He was thinking about putting his jacket back on but then Magnus moved and told him all of that and it made Alec's heart flutter.  
Magnus smiled and cupped Alec's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" Magnus whispered.  
Alec nodded still with his eyes closed. Magnus leaned in and placed his lips on top of Alec's. They sat there kissing until Darcy arrived with their food.  
She just placed the food in front of them and left with out a word.   
"Thank you Magnus." Alec said once they started to eat.  
Magnus looked over at Alec and rose an eyebrow. "What for gorgeous?"  
"For this....for not thinking my burns are disgusting...for being nice to me and...for just seeing me. Most of the time people look at Isabelle or Jace but you...you saw me so thank you."

Magnus's eyes started to water. How could this man be so perfect and yet broken at the same time. Magnus was furious at all the people that mistreated Alec and he swore to himself that he would always be there for Alec no matter what. Magnus then kissed Alec's cheek and smiled.  
"Nothing about you is disgusting. There is nothing to thank me for because I should be thanking you. You are beautiful inside and out and anyone who doesn't see that must be blind. I wish I could make all the hurt and pain go away."  
Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and squeezed. They then ate the rest of their food while talking about each other and telling stories and laughing about things and over all having an amazing time. 

That is until he saw someone walk in and sit at a table directly across from theirs.  
"Alexander? Did you hear me?" Magnus asked. When Alec didn't answer he took a good look at his date and saw how pale he went. When he followed Alec's gaze he saw the reason behind it. Sitting at that table was Sebastian with another guy. Sebastian was looking right at Alec with a smirk as he eyed Alec up and down.  
"Magnus...can we leave please?" Alec asked as his voice shook.  
Magnus nodded. "Of course." Magnus replied and stood up. He then took Alec's hand and they both walked out of their and into Magnus's car.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

When they got into Magnus's car, Magnus turned in his seat and cupped Alec's cheek.  
"So the night is still young...what do you want to do?" Magnus asked as he rubbed Alecs jaw with his thumb.  
Alec blushed once more but didn't look away. "Want to go to my place? I finally get to have my own place now."   
"Already inviting me back? Naughty boy." Magnus said as he started up the car.  
Alec laughed and shook his head. "Not like that Magnus."  
"I know darling." Magnus laughed back.

The car ride was full of Magnus's awful singing and Alec laughing. They also spoke about Magnus's friends and Alec's family. Alec found out that Ragnor was one of Magnus's best friends and Magnus found out that Ragnor was Alecs lieutenant. Magnus told many stories about Ragnor and his other friends Raphael, Cat, and Tessa and that he would love to introduce Alec to them. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Alec's apartment. 

When they got inside they both took off their shoes and Alec took off his jacket that he had put on before they went outside. Alec then made his way to the couch and Magnus followed. They both were sitting very close to each other and in a way it was kind of making Alec nervous.   
"So uh...sorry about ruining our date. It's just...I don't want to see him." Alec said as he started to rub his burn. It was starting to itch and sting a little.  
Magnus took Alec's chin between his thumb and pointer finger and turned his head so he was looking at Magnus.  
"Alexander, you didn't ruin anything. Sebastian did and I'm glad we left as much as I was enjoying it. He doesn't get to look at you like that."  
Alec smiled and nodded. He then leaned in and kissed Magnus's cheek.   
"This damn burn." Alec mumbled as he rubbed it some more.

Magnus frowned. "Do you need your cream?"  
Alec sighed and nodded. "Yeah it's in my bathroom. I'll go get it."   
Alec went to stand up when Magnus grabbed his other arm. "Stay I'll get it."  
Magnus stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He saw the tube of cream sitting on the counter and grabbed it, walking back to Alec.  
"May I?" Magnus asked as he gently grabbed Alec's right arm.  
"I..Uh...Yes." Alec said with a nod trying his best not to blush.

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec on his forehead. He then squeezed some of the cold Cream on Alec's arm. Alec hissed when the cold cream hit his arm.  
"Whats wrong?" Magnus asked with concern written on his face.  
"Nothing it's just cold." Alec replied.   
Magnus smiled and started to rub it in.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Alec asked as Magnus continued to rub the cream in.  
"Sure darling." Magnus said with a warm smile.

Once Magnus was done, Alec put in the movie and made popcorn. When he came back he placed the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them and snuggled into Magnus's side. Magnus smiled and wrapped an arm around Alec. He then looked down and sighed with happiness.   
"I'm glad I met you Alexander." Magnus whispered.  
Alec looked up and smiled. "And I you Magnus."   
Magnus then leaned down and the two of them collided their lips. It was a short but sweet kiss.  
"You can stay the night if you want to Magnus." Alec said shyly.  
Magnus beamed. "I would love too."

An hour into the movie Magnus felt a weight on his shoulder and when he looked over he saw Alec fast asleep with his head on Magnus's shoulder.  
"You can never finish a movie can you?" Magnus said fondly. He then picked Alec up bridal style and carried him into Alec's bedroom. Magnus then laid him down on his bed and started to take off Alec's pants, carefully avoiding the burn on Alec's leg, so he could sleep more comfortably. He then pulled the covers over him and left the room to turn the tv off and put away the popcorn.  
When he came back he got into bed beside Alec and kissed his temple. "Good night gorgeous."  
Magnus gently wrapped an arm around Alec and fell asleep.

Halfway through the night, Magnus was woken up by a scream. When he looked over he saw Alec thrashing around on the bed saying the words no, and Max over and over again.  
Magnus gently shook Alec while saying Alec's name softly but loud enough to wake Alec up. Alec's eyes flung open and he sat up right away.  
Alec was now sobbing and Magnus sat up wrapping his arms around him.   
"It's alright darling. You're safe. It was just a dream. You're okay."   
Alec shook his head. "No...It wasn't a dream. It was real Magnus."   
"Was it about what happened to Max?" Magnus asked softly.  
Alec nodded as he wiped his face to get rid of the tears. "He was just a kid."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
"Not tonight. In the morning but not right now." Alec replied. "When is my therapy appointment?"  
"Monday morning sweetheart." Magnus responded.

Alec nodded and laid backdown. Magnus followed and Alec placed his head on Magnus's chest.  
"Can you hold me?" Alec whispered.  
"I would love too." Magnus whispered back.  
The two of them laid there in silence. Magnus wanted to make sure Alec fell asleep and to see that he was okay before he himself went to sleep.  
A few minutes Alec drifted off once more and Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head and fell asleep himself knowing that tomorrow morning they would have to talk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Max story.  
> Sorry it's short but I will post part 2 later tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Alec woke up he felt fingers running through his hair and scratching at his scalp and boy did it feel good.   
Alec slowly looked up to see Magnus smiling down at him.  
"Good morning Gorgeous." Magnus whispered.  
Alec shook his head and laughed a little as he leaned up and kissed Magnus on the cheek.  
"Morning." Alec replied.

The room fell in complete silence once more and Alec knew that in a matter of seconds Magnus was going to bring it up, and he was correct.  
"Alexander....we need to talk. I know it's hard darling, I do, but I want to know what happened so I can help you."  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Isn't that why I'm going to go to therapy?" Alec snapped and then regretted it instantly.  
"I'm sorry Magnus. I know we need to talk." Alec whispered as he moved his head off of Magnus's chest and sat up. He then ducked his head and started to mess with the cover.  
"Nothing to be sorry about sweetheart." Magnus said as he sat up too and placed a kiss on Alec's shoulder.

Alec closed his eyes and felt the tension release out of his body as Magnus placed little kisses to his shoulders and his neck.  
"I'm going to take a shower, and then we can talk over breakfast okay Magnus?"  
Magnus nodded and turned Alec's head so he was facing him now. Magnus cupped the side of Alec's face with one hand and placed the other behind Alec's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was a very simple kiss, a short one too, but for Magnus and Alec...it meant the world.  
Alec sighed as he got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I have clothes if you want to borrow something." Alec said before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Magnus sighed happily at the thought of wearing Alec's clothes. Even though he would have to admit they were all something Magnus would never wear but if it was Alec's then he would love to be wearing a holy sweater. Magnus decided to wear the pants he came in, but he did look through Alec's closet for a shirt and when he fond a plain black t shirt (Which was basically every other shirt he owned.) Magnus took it off the hanger and put it on. He closed his eyes at the scent of Alec from the shirt and it was nice. He never had this before, not like anything he had with his other relation ships, especially with Camille. He shook his head clearing the thought of the person who broke his heart and decided to head into the kitchen and cook something for Alec and him.

Alec had finally gotten out of the shower wearing dark jeans and a white t- shirt which Isabelle told him that white was more of his color than black.   
He was running a towel through his hair when he caught the smell of Bacon. Alec ruffled his hair with the towel one more time before hanging it and making his way into the kitchen. What he saw made butterflies appear in his stomach. Magnus was flipping a pancake while putting some salt onto a pan that contained eggs. He was also wearing one of Alec's aprons. Alec laughed quietly to himself as he made his way over and wrapping his arms around Magnus's waste and placing his head on his shoulder.

"You can cook?" Alec asked in Magnus's ear causing Magnus to shiver.  
Magnus smirked as he flipped the pancake one last time and placing it on a plate that was filled with tons more pancakes. He then turned around in Alec's arms and kissed him.  
"Of course darling. I'm perfect." Magnus said with a wink. "Now the food is done so get your self a plate handsome." Magnus added.  
Alec eyed the food and if his mouth was open he could be sure he would be drooling. He got down two plates and handed one to Magnus. The two of them then placed food on their plates and made there way to the table. As Alec sat down, Magnus placed his food on the other side of Alec and then told him he would be right back.  
When Magnus came back he was holding two mugs in his hand. He placed one by his food and then Alec's along with two tiny pills.

"Thank you." Alec whispered as he plopped the pain killers for his burns into his mouth and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Of course Alexander." Magnus replied with a soft expression.   
The two of them began to eat and Alec could feel the tension rise up.   
"it happened when Max was 4, Jace and Isabelle were 11 and I was only 13 at the time." Alec said as he looked down at his plate, not making eye contact.  
Magnus nodded and grabbed one of Alec's hands. "Take your time darling. We have all day."  
"It was around Seven p.m. and my parents were working so I had to be the one to watch my siblings. I would always be the one that my parents would make watch the kids. They said that a baby sitter was too much money and that I needed to learn to grow up and stop acting as a child because I was the oldest and I had to be the responsible one." Alec said as he clenched his fist with anger.

Magnus nodded and started to rub his thumb over the top of Alec's hand, the one that was made into a fist.  
"When ever they got into trouble, I would be blamed for it. Every single time. Doesn't matter if it wasn't my fault, they would find a way to put the blame on me. I was okay with it if that meant my siblings didn't have to get punishment. Anyways that night, mom left us money to order a pizza. When I was finished ordering I heard a crashing sound in the kitchen. I ran over there and saw Isabelle picking up a pot that she had dropped by getting it out of the cabinet while Jace was playing a video game on his phone at the kitchen table.

Alec closed his eyes and took a breath in and out. "I asked where Max was and Jace said he was in his room playing with his stuffed animals.   
I then asked Isabelle what she was doing and she said she wanted to cook something. I told her that I already had ordered pizza but she threw a fit saying that she didn't want pizza and she wanted noodles instead. I told her that we weren't having noodles but she just ignored me as she placed the put on the stove.   
That's when everything happened."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Before Alec could continue he felt a hand on his chin lifting his head up, and a thumb under his eye wiping away the tears that Alec didn't realize were there.  
"I know I pushed you to talk to me about this, but darling if it's to much I understand. You don't have to tell me. I won't be mad I promise." Magnus whispered.  
Alec shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No, you need to know, and you are probably going to find out one way or another with you being best friends with my sister." Alec replied.  
"And with you as my boyfriend Alexander." Magnus responded as he held Alec's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
Alec bit his lip and blushed. "I'm going to continue now okay?"  
Magnus smiled and nodded. "Like I said, take your time."

"When I took the pot off the stove, Isabelle tried to take it away from me. I kept on telling her no and that she was to young to use the stove. She then started to cry saying it wasn't fair and that she was old enough. She then began to pull on the pot and when she did, my fingers slipped causing me to let go and for her to fling back and into the stove. She didn't get hurt luckily but what none of us noticed was that she turned it on when she bumped into it. It was an electric stove so there was no flame to tell us it was on. Finally I convinced her not to cook and ten minutes later the pizza had arrived. Two hours after eating I told my siblings it was getting late and that they should get to bed. Luckily they were all tired to complain so they all went to bed like I told them too. I fell asleep when they did as well. However It was around 1 in the morning when I woke up to the smell of smoke..." Alec said choking out the last part.

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered as he still continued to hold Alec's hand.  
"Give me a second." Alec said as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.   
Magnus leaned over the table and kissed Alec on the forehead, reassuring him that it was alright and that he was there.

"When I walked out of my room, the whole kitchen and living room were on fire and it was spreading, fast. I ran to Jace's room first to wake him up. I told him there was a fire and that we had to get out. Then I noticed he wasn't breathing properly and it was because the smoke was coming into his room. I found a shirt that was on the ground and told him to hold it over his mouth and nose, while I brought the shirt I was wearing up over my face. We managed to get out of his room and I knew Jace was still breathing pretty badly so I had to help him out. However we couldn't get out of the front door because there was no way to it. So I led him into my room and opened up the window and helped him out. I told him to go to the Neighbors house and have them call 911 and so he did. I then ran to Isabelle's room and when I opened her door, I could see more smoke entering the room. She was awake and the image I saw was heart breaking Magnus. She was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest calling out for our mom and dad. She was terrified and I didn't know what to do. I was only thirteen years old! I was just as terrified. But I knew I had to get my family out of there so I scooped Isabelle into my arms and told her it was going to be okay, that mom and dad are going to be here soon. Which was a complete lie."

Alec stopped once more as tears ran down his face once again. He looked over at Magnus and he was so grateful that he was being so supportive.  
He wiped at his face once more and then took a few deep breaths in and out before continuing.  
"I made it back to my room and I knew she wouldn't be fine making it out on her own. She was too scared. So I climbed out the window with her in my arms and I ran over to the neighbors yard where I saw Jace standing next to our neighbor. Her name was Martha and she was more like a mother than our real one. When I placed Isabelle next to Jace I told him to watch her and that I had to go back for Max. As I turned around and ran back to the house I heard Martha yelling at me to stop, to don't go back in but it was too late.  
Once I stepped back through that window, I heard the worst thing In the world. It was a scream for help and it was coming from Max's room. When I got to the door way of my room I saw the fire had spread and it was covering Max's door. I tried to run to it but I was being held back by two strong arms. When I looked behind me I saw a fireman holding me back and dragging me back out the window. I was yelling and kicked and begging him to let me go. To let me get to my little brother but he kept on telling me that it wasn't safe. When he brought me back outside, I saw about five firemen rush into the window but I didn't get to see more because I passed out from inhaling to much smoke."

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital with Jace and Isabelle both in hospital beds by mine and I was scared. I was yelling for my mom and when I looked around, she wasn't there. Neither was my dad. Martha was there though and she was by my side in an instant. She hugged me and told me that she was so sorry and I kept on telling her it's okay not knowing what she was sorry for. I asked here where my mom and dad were but her eyes turned cold and she placed on a fake smile saying that they were still at work but that they will be here soon. I nodded and looked over at Jace and Isabelle who were sleeping peacefully and that's when I realized something was missing. Or more like someone. I asked where Max was and Martha didn't answer. She wouldn't even look at me. I kept on asking where he was until she turned to be with tears running down her face and when she brought me into her arms she told me....she told me that he died in the fire." Alec said and that's when he broke. He fell to his knees and started to sob. 

Magnus was by his side in an instant pulling him into his lap and rocking him back and forth.  
"Shhh baby. It's okay. It's alright." Magnus whispered over and over again.  
"I couldn't save him Magnus. I heard him scream and I couldn't save him! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HIM!" Alec yelled out the last part as he began to bang on Magnus's chest with his fists and Magnus let him.   
"Let it out Alexander, let it out." Magnus said and when he did Alec stopped and wrapped his arms around Magnus.  
"It's my fault he's dead Magnus. It's all my fault." Alec whimpered.  
Magnus shook his head and cradled Alec's face with both of his hands. "No baby it's not. It's not your fault. You didn't kill Max, you were just a kid. You didn't know what to do. It's not your fault." Magnus replied.  
"But it is! If only I had went to his room first. If only I check to make sure the stove was off. I was the responsible one! I was supposed to watch my siblings and take care of them and I failed." 

Magnus held on to Alec and Alec held onto Magnus. They stayed in each others arms for who knows how long until Alec pulled away.  
"I want to tell you more...but not now. It's too much Magnus." Alec whispered.  
"You tell me when you're ready Alexander." Magnus replied kissing his temple.  
Alec looked over at the clock and saw it was now lunch time. He sighed and took out the phone that was in his back pocket and saw he had two new messages.  
The first one was from Luke. Alec had texted him saying he had therapy on Monday and that he probably wouldn't be able to come into work and Luke understood perfectly so he said to take it easy and just to come in on Tuesday.  
The second text was from his sister asking if him and Magnus wanted to go to lunch with her and Simon.

"Hey Magnus?" Alec asked softly.  
"Yes darling?"  
"Isabelle wants to know if we want to meet her for lunch."   
Magnus smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. But are you okay to go sweetie? You don't have to if you don't feel up to it. I'm sure your sister will understand."   
Alec shook his head and kissed Magnus on the lips. "No I want to go. I always feel better when I see my sister."  
Magnus nodded and stood up. He then helped Alec up and pulled him into his chest.  
"You're so brave Alexander. You're so amazing and wonderful and gorgeous." Magnus whispered.  
"You are too Magnus." Alec whispered back.  
The two of them stayed like that for a little bit longer before heading out in Alec's Jeep and headed to Taki's too meet up with Isabelle and Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I will explain more of what happened in the next chapter.  
> Like what actually caused the fire.  
> What happened with his parents.  
> The real reason why he became a fire fighter.   
> Stuff like that lol


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been really busy lately but I'm going to try to post more (:

As they got into Alec's jeep to head on over to Taki's to meet with his sister, Alec decided that he should tell the rest of the story.  
He looked over at Magnus and then back at the road. He didn't like talking about this to anyone ever, but he trusted Magnus which made it easier to tell.

"I'm going to tell you the rest okay? It's not much but I want to tell you a little bit more if that's okay." Alec said as he stopped at a stop sign.

"of course Alexander. I'm all ears." Magnus replied as he kissed Alec on the cheek.

Alec smiled and nodded. "So I'm going to tell you the basics. The fire started with a kitchen towel. My mom always put one hanging on a cabinet handle over the stove when she didn't use it. But when Isabelle fell into the stove and accidentally turned it on, some how when we were all asleep, the kitchen towel fell on the electric stove some how and that's how it started. The kitchen towel caught on fire, causing the wooden cabinets to catch on fire, and it escalated from there." 

Alec turned the corner of the street and looked straight ahead. Magnus looked over at Alec and saw how cold his expression had become. He knew that whatever he was going to tell him was going to be something Alec hated and never liked to talk about.

"My parents didn't come home until the next day. They got a call about the fire and about Max's...death. So when they came into the hospital they hugged both Jace and Isabelle and when they saw me, it was a look I will never forget. They didn't give me a hug, they didn't ask if I was alright. They told me it was my fault that the house caught on fire. That Max wouldn't be dead if I just payed attention. They basically blamed his death on me. They didn't speak to me for months. They never let Isabelle or Jace be alone with me. I wasn't allowed to babysit them ever again. Even at Max's funeral...they couldn't stand to be near me so they told me to sit next to my neighbor instead of being with my family. Isabelle and Jace wanted to sit with me but my parents told them no and held them back. I cried at his funeral and the only one that was comforting me was our neighbor Martha. She hated my parents, and she told me every day in the morning when I stepped out of my house for school that it wasn't my fault. Her and Isabelle and Jace were the only ones who didn't look at me like I was a murderer."

Finally they were at the resturaunt. However neither of them got out of the car. Magnus knew that Alec had to get it off of his chest and to continue the story.  
So the two of them sat in his jeep. Luckily they were early so Isabelle wasn't there yet.

"School was terrible for me. The kids would look at me with disgust and no one wanted to be around me. I guess they were afraid I would get them killed too."

"Alexander...you know you're not a murderer right?" Magnus asked gently.

"I do yes." Alec said with a nod.

Magnus smiled and grabbed his hand. "Okay. Continue."

"When I got to high school, the kids weren't so bad. Mainly because every either forgot or they just didn't care anymore. However when I was a Junior in high school is when I came out to my parents and family. Isabelle and Jace were supportive and they told me they were proud of me. My mother and father...not so much. They told me I either had to change and stop joking around or leave. When I told them that I didn't choose to be gay and that I wasn't going to change...they kicked me out. My siblings fought with my parents telling them how it wasn't fair but I told them it was okay and that I would call them every day. I didn't know where to go but when my cousin called me saying that he heard the news, he told me that they were coming to get me right away and that I was going to live with them."

A few minutes later Alec saw Isabelle approach their car. However when she saw the look on Alec's face and saw a nod from Magnus, she knew exactly what was going on. So she smiled at them and walked inside, knowing that they would join her when they were ready.

"Do you want to know why I became a fire fighter?" Alec asked.

"Is it because of Max?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. I knew that I couldn't of save Max but watching the fire fighters and seeing how they were trying so hard to make sure that we were okay and trying to get to Max, I knew right then that I wanted to be like them. I wanted to save people and put out fires like they were. When Max died...I swore to myself that I would make things right. So when I was old enough I became a firefighter. I love the job. It has it's ups and downs like when we can't save someone, but knowing that we've done everything we could, It makes me feel like I'm doing something right by Max. So yeah. That's my story." Alec said and turned in his seat to look at Magnus.

Magnus sighed and placed a hand on Alec's cheek. He then slid his other hand behind Alec's hand and down to the back of his neck.  
"You Alexander, are brave, and strong, and caring. You don't deserve any of what your parents put you through or that shitty fire house either. You are amazing and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've shared that with me. So thank you." 

Alec was about to reply when Magnus pulled him in and kissed him. Alec melted into the kiss right away. After a few minutes they broke apart with their foreheads resting on each others. They sat like that in silence just enjoying each others company. 

"I think we should go meet your lovely sister and then how about we go back to yours and we can spend the rest of the day together." 

Alec nodded and got out of the Jeep. He then walked over to Magnus's side and opened the door for him. Alec then held out his hand.  
Magnus grinned and grabbed Alec's hand as he got out of the Jeep. Alec closed the door and when he did he pulled Magnus into a hug.  
"Thank you for listening."

Magnus kissed his cheek and smiled. "Anything for you Alexander."

The two of them looked at each other, smiled, and then headed inside to eat some lunch with Magnus's best friend and Alec's sister.  
Magnus knew that Isabelle would be sharing the best friend title. Because Alec wasn't just his boy friend, but he was also his best friend as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I know that the electric stove might not actually cause a fire because I don't really know but just go with it okay? haha (:


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> (P.s. Cloudy Days will be updated tomorrow)

Magnus and Alec walked into Taki's hand in hand. When they found Isabelle, she smiled at them and waved them over. Magnus and Alec then both sat down on the opposite booth of Isabelle. Alec smiled when he saw that his sister had already ordered them a coffee and his favorite, a blue berry muffin. Alec also saw that she had ordered something for Magnus as well. 

"Are you okay Alec?" Isabelle asked. 

"I am now." Alec replied with a small smile. 

Isabelle gave Alec a look only the two would know. She was telling him that they would talk about this later.

"So why did you want to eat lunch with us my dear?" Magnus asked.

"Well I just wanted to see how your date went? My brother and my best friend dating? I mean how amazing is that!" Isabelle said with a squeal. 

Alec groaned and dropped his head into his hands as he felt a blush approaching. He then felt Magnus's hand appear on his knee and give it a reassuring squeeze.   
Alec looked over and saw Magnus smiling at him and then turn his head to look at Isabelle. 

"Alexander here is amazing. I can't believe I didn't know him sooner. With out you Isabelle I would have never met this amazing man." Magnus replied with a toothy grin.

"Magnus..." Alec groaned but smiled none the less.

"You guys are so cute!" Isabelle replied.

The three then talked about their jobs, anything new going on in their lives, and things like that. It was nice and Alec was so happy that he was home again. He had missed his sister so much and he was so glad to be with her once more. He was also glad that Magnus was with him even if he felt like he didn't deserve the older man. After about an hour and a half Magnus and Alec said good bye to Isabelle and they each headed their separate ways. 

"When do you need to be home?" Alec asked Magnus. 

Before Magnus could respond his phone started to ring. Alec nodded letting him know that it was okay to take the call as they both climbed into Alec's jeep.   
Alec started his car and a few minutes later Magnus hung up the phone.

"I hate to do this to you Alexander but would you mind dropping me back at Isabelle's? I got called into work. New client I guess."

Alec shook his head. "No problem."

The car ride was silent but in a comfortable way. The two were holding hands and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus's thumb rub across his knuckles every now and then.  
The radio played music that they both enjoyed listening to and occasionally Magnus would make a comment about some pedestrians clothing and whether he liked it or thought that the outfit didn't got together. Ten minutes later and they were back at Isabelle's which was also Magnus's in a way.

"Thank you for listening to my story Magnus." Alec said as he parked the car.

"Of course Alexander. I had a great time being with you." 

"I did as well." Alec said shyly.

Magnus smiled and placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "May I kiss you?" 

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. Magnus smiled and closed his eyes as well as he leaned in. Their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss. It wasn't a good bye kiss but a see you later one. When they separated, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and held it to his lips.   
"Until next time gorgeous. I'll call you okay?" 

"Okay. Bye Magnus."

"Bye Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. This was really a filler chapter to get me out of writers block.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The next day was Alec woke up in a bad mood. He would be seeing a therapist today and he hated talking about his feelings so this was going to suck. However he knew he needed to do it so he forced himself out of bed and got ready for the appointment. When he was done showering and dressed he went into his kitchen to get some food. When he finished making eggs and toast, right when he sat down his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and when he saw it was Magnus he smiled.

"Hey." Alec answered the phone.

"Hello gorgeous. I know that today is an important day for you so I thought I would give you a call. Catarina is very good at her job so don't you worry. I trust her." Magnus replied.

Alec sighed. "Yeah I know it's just....I've been to therapy before and it...it's just hard you know? I don't like talking about it." 

"Oh sweetheart....Cat won't push you. If you need to wait to talk you wait. Alexander everything will be okay I promise."

"I wish you could go with me." Alec mumbled.

"I wish I could as well darling but unfortunately have work. How about I drop by later tonight okay?" Magnus asked.

"Okay. Thank you Magnus." 

"My pleasure beautiful. See you soon." 

When the two hung up their phones, Alec finished his breakfast and headed out. Twenty minutes later he got to the hospital. Since Cat was also a nurse she used her office for her therapy clients. Alec made his way towards the third floor and asked a few people where to go. Once he finally found it he knocked on the door and waited until he heard a come in. However that didn't happen. Instead the door opened up with a girl with glossy eyes walking out but with a smile as she said thank you to Cat over her shoulder. 

"You must be Alexander, come on in honey." Cat said waving him in.

"Thank you. And please call me Alec." Alec replied as he made his way inside and took a seat.

"Okay Alec, and you can call me Cat."   
Cat closed the door and walked over to her desk. She took a seat and got out a few papers. When she looked up she raked Alec's face up and down and then smiled.  
"You're way more attractive than all the other people Magnus has dated." Catarina mumbled as she looked down at the papers sorting them out.

"Uh thanks?" Alec replied.

Cat laughed. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"So Alec... we're going to go slow okay? We're not going to jump right into everything because that's not how this is supposed to work. So don't worry okay? I want you to feel comfortable here. Also anything you say stays between the two of us." 

Alec nodded and waited for Cat to continue.

"However there is one thing we need to discuss. Magnus told me you have nightmares. Is that correct?" 

"Yeah, it happens about every night. I used to take medication for it and it helped but a few months ago I ran out and I couldn't get a refill because I was moving up here." 

Cat nodded. "Okay. I will prescribe you medication and you can have it right when you walk out so you can start sleeping peacefully tonight. So since this is our first day, I'm just going to go over some things, ask you a few questions like your favorite color and what not. Just so we can be comfortable with each other. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good." Alec replied.

An hour later and the session was done. They didn't really get into anything serious like why Alec was there but instead they talked about other things like their loved ones and what they do for a hobby. Cat made Alec an appointment for Sunday since Sundays are the days Alec has off always. When they said good bye Alec left the hospital and got into his car. He then realized that Magnus was coming over tonight and he wanted to actually cook something for his boyfriend. Realizing that he had barely any food he turned around from the direction of his house and drove to the nearest grocery store. 

When he got there he decided he would be making cheese Ravioli. It was one of his favorites and he just hopped Magnus liked it too. As he got the ingredients he got into line at the check outs. There was two people in front of him so he had to wait. A few minutes later he felt like someone was watching him and when he turned around his eyes widened.  
Sebastian was standing behind him with a pack of beer in his hand. He was eyeing Alec up and down while smirking.

"Hello gorgeous." Sebastian purred.

Alec shivered and not in a good way. He loved when Magnus called him gorgeous even if he didn't believe it but when Sebastian called him that, it made him feel disgusted.   
There was now only one person in front of Alec so he decided to turn around and ignore Sebastian. Unfortunately Sebastian had other plans. 

"You look absolutely delicious right now. How about you come home with me baby." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Alec turned around and looked straight at Sebastian. "Leave me the fuck alone." 

Alec turned around once more and realized it was his turn. He watched as the cashier scan his items and bag them. There was only three bags which was good. When Alec was done paying he scooped up his bags and was about to walk out of the store when he felt Sebastian grab his arm and yank Alec into him. 

"I will see you again. You can count on that beautiful."

Alec yanked his arm away and ran out of the store. He quickly got into his car and drove off. When he got home he sat the bags on the counter and headed towards the couch. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest as he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. Ten minutes later Alec's breathing was back to normal. He saw a text from Magnus saying he would be there in an hour. Alec quickly got up and got to work making the food trying to distract himself from Sebastians words.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> P.s. this is a short chapter so sorry about that. I will be posting another one either later today or tomorrow. It will be longer too!

When Magnus got to Alec's apartment, he let himself in. Alec had texted him that it was unlocked and that he could let himself in even though Magnus wasn't too happy about the whole unlocked door thing. Walking through the door, the smell of Alec's cooking hit Magnus and Magnus couldn't wait to taste it. Magnus made his way into the kitchen with a smile on his face happy to see his boyfriend. However right when he got to the entrance of the kitchen he saw Alec gripping the counter, knuckles turning white, with his shoulders tense and staring out the kitchen window. He also saw two plates next to him but they had nothing on them. Magnus frowned and carefully made his way over to Alec. Once he was behind his boyfriend he gently snaked his arms around Alec's waist and placed his head on Alec's shoulder kissing his cheek.

"Alexander, whats wrong sweetheart?" Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Magnus..."

Magnus shook his head and turned Alec around in his arms. He then lifted his hand and cupped Alec's cheek bringing Alec's head up.  
"Look at me darling. Tell me whats wrong."

Alec opened his eyes and sighed once more. "I saw him today Magnus. He...he was at the store and...and he said things to me." 

Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion until it hit him. Alec was talking about Sebastian and boy did that make Magnus angry. Not at Alec but at Sebastian for thinking it was okay to talk to his boyfriend, to even be near him.

"What happened? What did he say Alexander?"

Alec closed his eyes once more and leaned his head into Magnus's hand whicn was still on Alec's cheek.  
"I was waiting in line at the check outs. There was two people in front of me so I had to wait for them to be done until it was my turn. When I was waiting I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around and when I did, Sebastian was right there. He said Hello to me and then he made a statement about..."

"About what? It's okay darling, you can tell me. Please tell me." 

"He told me that I looked...delicious and that I should come home with him. I told him to leave me alone and I turned around again to see it was my turn. When I was done paying for everything and gathering the bags in my hands he told me that he would see me again and that I can count on that." 

Magnus was furious. He wanted to go march up to Sebastian right this instant and punch him right in the face. However when he felt Alec's head drop down to Magnus's shoulder and into the crook of his neck, he just wanted to hold Alec and let him know that he was there for him.

"Why won't he just leave me alone Magnus? Why does shit keep happening to me? It's not fair. I want it all to stop." 

Magnus felt his heart break. He gently lifted Alec's head once more and cupped both of his cheeks with both of his hands.  
"Listen to me Alexander. You are brave and you are strong. We will get through this. You don't have to deal with this by yourself. We will find out a way to get him to leave you alone. I promise you Alexander. And I know it's not fair, god I hate how these things keep happening to you. But baby I promise you it will get better. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss Alec. When they broke apart Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's.  
"I love you Alexander."

Alec closed his eyes and smiled. "And I love you Magnus."

"Good. Now how about we eat because I am starving and whatever you cooked smells delicious. And then when we're done I'll call Jace and Isabelle so we can figure this all out okay?" 

"Okay. I hope you like it. It's cheese ravioli. It's one of my favorites."

Magnus chuckled. "If it tastes like it smells then you can bet I'll love it."  
\----  
When they were done eating, the two of them did the dishes together. Alec washing and Magnus drying. Alec let Magnus dry because Magnus complained about ruining his nails which Alec couldn't help but laugh at. When Magnus pouted Alec kissed Magnus and then they got to work. Once they were done with that the two made it over to the couch sitting side by side. Magnus took out his phone and called Jace and Isabelle. They both said they would be over first thing tomorrow. 

The two decided to watch a movie. Half way through though Magnus smirked and climbed on top of Alec so that he was now straddling Alec. Alec's eyes widened in surprise.  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked with a laugh 

"Shhh." Magnus whispered in his ear. He then took Alec's ear lobe between his teeth causing Alec to gasp. 

Magnus chuckled and then moved his head so that he was now kissing Alec on the lips. He licked his way into Alec's mouth causing Alec to moan. They sat there making out for a few minutes when they separated to get some air. Magnus smirked once more and this time he leaned his head down to latch his mouth onto Alec's neck.

"Magnus.." Alec sighed as he ran a hand through Magnus's hair.

"God Alec. The things you make me want to do to you." Magnus whispered before sucking another hickey on Alec's neck.

"Well there's no one stopping you." Alec whispered with his own smirk.

Magnus gasped and laughed and leaned back from Alec so he could look into his eyes. "Alexander!"

Alec laughed and stood up, lifting Magnus into his arms. Magnus yelped and wrapped his legs around Alec.  
"How about we take this to the bedroom yeah?" Alec whispered into Magnus's ear.

Magnus groaned and tilted his head back when Alec began to suck on Magnus's neck.  
"Yes please darling."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Hope you are all doing okay (:  
> Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Warning: This chapter is mainly just smutt. You can skip it if you want too. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. (:

Somehow, Alec was the one who ended up on his back on the bed with Magnus straddling his hips. Magnus had his lips latched on to Alec's neck just right below his jaw. Alec closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise. When Magnus looked up he frowned and placed his thumb on Alec's bottom lip and pulled it so Alec wasn't biting it any more.

"Darling, I want to hear you. Let me hear you." Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes. "I..."

Magnus frowned and cupped Alec's face with his right hand. "What is it baby?"

"I need you to know something.... please don't laugh okay?" Alec whispered.

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's forehead. "I would never."

"I'm a virgin." Alec said quietly as he turned his head to the side in embarrassment. 

Magnus sighed and leaned his head down so it was resting on Alec's temple. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that Alexander. It's okay. I don't care that you're a virgin. In fact I think it makes you even more special." 

Alec opened his eyes and turned his head so his forehead was now the thing that Magnus's forehead was resting on. 

"Magnus...I know we haven't known each other for long but...I love you." 

Magnus grinned and leaned the rest of his head down to capture Alec's lips into a passionate kiss. When he broke apart he looked right into Alec's eyes.  
"I love you too Alexander. I love you too." 

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling the older male close to him as possible. They then continued to kiss each other and when Alec pushed his hands up Magnus's shirt, Magnus gasped causing Alec to get the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside Magnus's mouth. Alec loved the taste of Magnus and he moaned when he felt Magnus wrap his tongue around Alec's. 

Feeling the skin on Magnus's back made this so much more real to Alec. It was real and it was happening. When they broke apart for air, Alec grabbed the hem of Magnus's shirt and pulled it over his head. Now that Magnus was shirtless and on top of Alec, he let out a groan. 

"You're so beautiful Magnus." Alec whispered. 

Magnus closed his eyes and kissed Alec's jaw. "Thank you Alexander. You are beautiful too."

The next thing that happened was Magnus slipping his own hands under Alec's shirt and pushing it up and over Alec's head. Once the shirt was thrown to the side Magnus attacked Alec's neck with his mouth. He was licking and sucking and gently biting causing Alec to go crazy. His neck was always so sensitive and to feel Magnus's mouth on his neck had him moaning out loud.

"Magnus..." Alec breathed out. 

Magnus smirked and trailed his hands down Alec's side. Alec shivered and placed his hands on Magnus's back. Alec closed his eyes as he felt Magnus travel kisses all along his jaw, neck, and chest. When he felt gently fingers wrap around his burnt arm he opened his eyes to see Magnus bring it to his mouth and place delicate kisses on his arm.

"God Alexander, You are just so fucking gorgeous. Everything about you is gorgeous." 

"Magnus, I want you..." 

Magnus looked up and into Alec's eyes and reached a hand to cup Alec's face once more.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush this baby."

Alec nodded. "I'm sure. I'm very sure. I want you inside of me Magnus."

Magnus smirked and kissed Alec on the lips. He then placed his hands on Alec's pants and slowly slid them and his boxers down his legs and off of his body. Now that Alec was laying on the bed, fully naked, Magnus couldn't help but to stare. Alec was a work of art. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Alec whimpered when he saw Magnus look at Alec's burnt leg and not say a thing. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Magnus hearing the whimper quickly placed both hands on each side of Alec's face and turned his head.

"You're so beautiful. So so beautiful." 

Alec slowly opened his eyes. "Magnus..." 

"Shh. Let me take care of you. Tonight is about you baby. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

Alec smiled and reached out to place his hands on Magnus's pants. "May I?"

Magnus nodded and lifted himself up a little so Alec could take off Magnus's pants and boxers. Once Magnus was fully naked, he straddled Alec's thighs and leaned down and captured Alec's lips into another kiss. Alec slowly reached down and gently wrapped his hand around Magnus's cock. Magnus gasped and broke apart from the kiss.

"Oh God. Alexander..." Magnus hissed as Alec started to stroke him.

Alec smiled. He was making Magnus feel good which made Alec feel happy inside. A few minutes later and Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist which caused Alec to stop.

"I'm not going to last darling if you keep doing that. Besides tonight is about you."

Alec frowned. "Tonight is about both of us Magnus. You can enjoy this too you know..."

Magnus's eyes widened. "Oh no no no. Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I promise you that i'm enjoying this. God I am loving this so much. But I want to take care of you okay? This is your first time and I want you to feel amazing." 

Alec nodded. He then felt Magnus get off of him and then spread his legs so he can lay down between them. Alec didn't know what to expect so when he felt Megnus lift up his legs and felt a wet tongue on his entrance, he yelped and then moaned. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Alec babbled.

Magnus laughed and then continued to lick at Alec's hole. A few minutes later he lifted his head and looked at Alec. 

"Do you have any lube darling?" 

Alec blushes but nods anyways and points to his night stand. Magnus smirks and leans over as he opens the drawer and grabs the lube. Magnus notices that it hasn't been used or even open but he doesn't comment. Instead he opens it and squeezes some on his fingers.

"Are you sure about this my love?" 

"Yes. I trust you Magnus."

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec and placed his mouth on Alec's neck. He began to suck on it and when he started to circle Alec's rim with his index finger, He felt Alec jump and tense up. 

"Relax. You need to relax." Magnus whispered.

"I'm trying..." Alec replied.

Magnus smirked and bit Alec's jaw. "Let me help you baby."

Magnus slowly reached down with his other hand and gently grabbed Alec's member. Alec gasped and when he did Magnus kissed him and slid his tongue inside Alec's mouth as he slowly started to stroke Alec. When he knew Alec was fully relaxed, he slowly pushed his index finger in. 

"You alright Alexander?" Magnus asked as he lifted his head.

Alec had his eyes shut and his mouth was hung open. "Yes...Yes. Oh...I need more..please Magnus."

"You need more? Okay baby. You'll get more." Magnus purred as he slowly added another finger.

Alec moaned out loud and threw his head back. Magnus took the opportunity to bite down on Alec's throat and suck. Magnus was in heaven right now. Alec just looked so pretty and gorgeous laid out on the bed naked and just for him. Just for Magnus to see and no one else. Hearing Alec moan was like music to his ears. As he curled his fingers he felt the tiny bump which caused Alec to yell out and arch his back.

"There it is." Magnus mumbled with a smile.

Three fingers now inside, Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus's wrist. Magnus stopped moving his fingers and his other hand and looked up at Alec who was looking down at him with half closed eyes. 

"I'm ready. I want you in me now Magnus. I love you so much. I want...no I need to feel you. All of you. Please."

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec on the lips. "You're going to feel so good baby. So so good."

Magnus then reached over and grabbed a condom that was in the drawer in the night stand. When he grabbed it he was about to put it on when Alec sat up and took it out of Magnus's hand. Magnus looked up at Alec in confusion.

"Let me put it on." Alec said with a small grin.

Magnus's eyes widened and then he laughed. "Gladly."

Alec smirked and jerked Magnus off a few times before slowly putting the condom on. He then leaned in close and placed his mouth right by Magnus's ear.  
"God you're so hot. Next time...I'm going to blow you first."

Magnus gasped and Alec bit Magnus's ear lobe and sucked it into his mouth as he finished putting the condom on Magnus. He then laid back down and pulled Magnus's head down to kiss him.

"Where did my shy Alexander go?"

Alec laughed. "I don't know but if you don't get inside me right now... so help me Magnus."

Magnus nodded and gently placed both of his hands on Alec's thighs and started to rub them up and down. "How do you want to do this sweetheart?"

Alec bit his lip. "I want to see you."

"Okay baby. I'm going to go real slow okay? It's your first time so it's going to hurt. But just remember to breath and to relax. If you need me to stop just say the word and I'll do so. Are you ready?"

"Like I said Magnus. I trust you. And I love you."

"I love you too Alexander. So so much." Magnus whispered as he slowly pushed himself inside of Alec.

Magnus watched Alec's face carefully. When he saw Alec squeeze his eyes shut, he quickly grabbed Alec's hands and pulled them above his head and intertwined their fingers. He stopped pushing for a minute and when Alec nodded he began to push in little by little. Soon he was fully inside Alec and Magnus couldn't help but to let out a shaky moan.

"You're so tight Alexander. It feels so good. So so good." 

Alec smiled and opened his eyes. He saw Magnus looking down at him and he brought Magnus's head down for another kiss. 

"You can move." Alec whispered.

As Magnus slowly began to thrust in an out, the pain faded into something better. Something way better. The pleasure he was feeling was so unreal. It felt to good and he couldn't help the moans and grunts coming out of his mouth.

"Harder baby harder." Alec moaned out.

Magnus nodded and leaned down to suck Alec's neck as he thrusted his hips faster and harder. He then grabbed Alec's legs and placed them over his shoulders causing him to get a better angle and to hit Alec's prostate.

"Yes yes yes. Right there. Right there. So good. So fucking good." 

Magnus saw pre come running down Alec's cock. He Let go of one of Alec's hands and moved it to Alec's member. He began to stroke it with each thrust.

"I....oh god. Magnus i'm going to..."

"It's okay baby. Cum for me Alexander. I want to see you cum."

Two thrusts later and Alec was screaming and arching his back as cum splattered on his stomach and chest. Magnus leaned down and licked a stripe up and moaned at the taste. He began to thrust as fast and as hard as he could and soon he was reaching his own climax. As he screamed Alec's name he came and when he was done he dropped down onto Alec's chest.

"That was fucking amazing." Magnus said as he caught his breath.

"I wasn't bad then?" Alec asked in a shy voice.

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec. "No Alexander. You were wonderful. So so good baby."

When Magnus pulled out, he got off the bed and threw the condom away. He then got a wash cloth and cleaned Alec up before climbing back into bed and wrapping an arm around Alec.

"I love you Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"And I love you Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word baby in this too much. But I can't help it. I love it when Magnus calls Alec baby. It's so cute.


End file.
